En nombre del amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice y su medico, Steve, llevan huyendo varios meses de un vampiro que quiere matar a la chica hasta que el doctor decide que lo mejor será dejarla encargada con los Cullen donde conoce a Jasper y una nueva historia comienza. Mal summary pero denle una pequeñita oportunidad hace tiempo la queria escribir y bueno aquí está.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este fic lo quería hacer hace tiempo y la idea la tengo desde que escribí "Secretos" y puede que mucho antes. Espero que les guste c:**

Carlisle POV

"Querido amigo:

Te escribo esta carta para pedirte un favor muy importante. Como tú sabrás yo trabajaba en un sanatorio mental en Biloxi, Mississippi, pero hace unos meses me he visto obligado a dejar mi empleo para proteger a mi paciente, Alice Brandon. Como te conté hace algún tiempo, ella sabe todo sobre los vampiros y espero poder convertirla en uno cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. El favor que necesito que me hagas es que tu familia y tú la cuiden de James ya que llevamos mucho tiempo escapándonos y viajando de país en país para evitar que la mate por su sed de sangre y su estúpido sadismo. Te prometo que será por poco tiempo y que vendré a buscarla cuando me deshaga de James, espera tu ayuda: Steve Williams"

Leí la carta que había recibido por la mañana y comencé a analizar la situación. Seriamos seis vampiros "vegetarianos" conviviendo con una niña humana, sería una buena idea pero no todos gozaban de un buen auto control y aunque la niña supiera a lo que se enfrentaba el peligro no disminuía.

Suspiré y me dirigí al salón donde estaba toda la familia esperándome.

-Como saben he recibido una carta desde Canadá-comencé paseándome por el salón y mirando a mi esposa e hijos de tanto en tanto-, es de un viejo amigo mío que comparte nuestra misma dieta y que ahora necesita de nuestra ayuda.

- ¿de qué se trata?-preguntó Rosalie viendo como Edward, quien de seguro ya lo sabía todo, fruncía el ceño.

-Hace unos meses el dejó de trabajar en el hospital donde ejercía como psiquiatra y medico infantil porque una de sus pacientes comenzó a ser acosada por un vampiro bastante sádico que la persigue desde hace mucho tiempo. Esto los llevó a huir del hospital psiquiátrico y a esconderse en diversos lugares pero ahora necesita que escondamos a la niña por un tiempo mientras él se deshace de James.

-¿y vivirá aquí, con nosotros?-preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño aún más de lo que parecía posible.

-Claro-respondí tratando de sonar convincente-, no es una mascota como para tenerla afuera de la casa.

-¡Es que es imposible!-me gritó Jasper visiblemente molesto y dejándome sentir su ira y desesperación a través de su don-¡Sabes perfectamente que no podré controlarme y que la mataré apenas ponga un pie en esta casa!

-Tranquilo Jasper-susurró Rosalie tratando de apaciguarlo-, recuerda que ya no bebes sangre humana y que nuestra dieta nos permitirá cuidar de la niña sin dañarla.

-¡¿sabes cuantos años pasé bebiendo solamente sangre humana?! –le gritó Jasper de vuelta-, mi existencia está marcada por la sangre y quieren traer a una humana a vivir a esta casa para evitar que un vampiro sádico la mate pero sé que no sacaran nada porque si no la mata él seré yo quien lo haga.

Después de esa breve discusión el día transcurrió con un extraño silencio y una normalidad un poco abrumadora. Se notaba que todos estaban un poco nerviosos por la futura presencia de un humano en la casa, aunque fuéramos por decirlo así "inofensivos" el riesgo era demasiado para algunos miembros de mi familia. Un claro ejemplo era Jasper quien antes de que lo encontráramos estaba solo y deprimido por su vida llena de muerte y sangre además de que quería cambiar y no matar tantas personas inocentes. Era obvio de que iba a ser más difícil para él pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría y no mataría a Alice durante el tiempo que ella estuviera en esta casa.

A eso de las diez de la noche sentimos como un auto se estacionaba fuera de la casa y como unos pasos se dirigían a la entrada para tocar la puerta.

-¡Amigo mío! Que alegría verte-dije muy feliz cuando fui a abrir la puerta-¡Pasen, están en su casa!

Cuando entró Steve pudimos ver a nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia. Era una niñita de unos seis o siete años, no era muy alta, era muy pálida para ser humana y su cabello era negro, largo y ondulado. Llevaba puesta una falda larga y verde además de una chaqueta roja, en sus manos sostenía con decisión una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

-Hola-la saludé agachándome a su altura- Tú debes ser Alice ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola-susurró abrazándose a su muñeca-, bien.

Le sonreí y me levanté para poder hablar con mi amigo sobre las cosas que pasarían de aquí en adelante. La niña se quedó en el salón, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa ya que estaba temblando a raíz de que todos la miraban, algunos con ternura como era el caso de Rosalie y Esme, otros con preocupación cómo Edward y Emmett y bueno Jasper prefirió irse a su habitación para no cometer un error con la pequeña.

-Está algo nerviosa y preocupada-comentó Steve mientras mirábamos a la niña un poco más alejados-, no es así de tímida pero estoy seguro de que cuando se acostumbre a vivir aquí mostrará su verdadero carácter y su verdadera forma de ser.

-¿Por qué estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico? –Pregunté con sigilo-, no creo que sea el lugar más apropiado para una niña.

-Porque sus padres tenían miedo de su don-me contestó Steve de forma susurrante-. Alice puede ver el futuro a través de sus sueños y algunas veces de visiones. Te dejé sus archivos médicos en la mesita de la entrada.

-¡Vaya!-exclamé sorprendido-. Pasando a otro tema ¿qué es lo que haremos con James?

-Ustedes cuídenla un tiempo mientras yo despisto al vampiro y lo mato. Tengan cuidado, James ha estado a punto de matarla dos veces y es obvio que intentará una tercera.

Steve se acercó hacia la niña y le tomó los hombros a lo que ella se abrazó a él.

-Bueno –dijo de forma amistosa y dirigiéndose a la niña-, creo que esta es la despedida. Por favor Alice pórtate bien y se una buena chica, estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás a vivir aquí.

-¡No, por favor!-chilló la pequeña cuando Steve hiso un además de irse-¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Tengo miedo y no los conozco!

-Mi pequeña Alice-susurró Steve abrazando a la niña que lloraba a mares-, te prometo que volveré a buscarte y que te acostumbraras a vivir aquí. ¿Ya le pusiste nombre a tu muñeca?, estoy seguro de que podrás contarme todo lo que hagas cuando vuelva.

Steve le dio un beso en la frente para despedirse de la niña y nos susurró un adiós apresurado a nosotros. Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarnos con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas que de repente se posaron en la cima de la escalera.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó con un poco de ansiedad y miedo en la voz mientras dirigía su mirada a Jasper quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido y emitiendo ira por cada poro.

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic que hace tiempo quería escribir, gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews o lo que quieran decirme. No tengo mucho que decir hoy dia así que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	2. percepciones

Jasper POV

Después de la breve discusión que protagonicé en el salón decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que llegara la famosa humana con la que tendría que convivir por un tiempo. Pasé toda la tarde leyendo un libro de historia antigua hasta que sentí el ruido de un auto estacionándose. No fue necesario aguzar ninguno de mis sentidos ya que apenas la humana puso un pie en la casa su aroma invadió cada rincón de ella. Tuve que prácticamente usar de toda mi paz interior para no salir de la habitación y abalanzarme sobre la niña, su esencia llenaba mis fosas nasales cada vez que intentaba tomar aire de forma innecesaria. Era un aroma dulce y cítrico a la vez, algo como combinar chocolate y naranjas en un pequeño pastel.

Cuando dejé de pensar en el delicioso aroma de su sangre y pensé que ya me había dominado un poco, tomé la decisión de ver quien era la humana solo por curiosidad. Me asomé por la cima de la escalera y vi con ojos desdeñosos a la pequeña niña que con un profundo nerviosismo enfrentaba a mi familia. Había escuchado que la niña se llamaba Alice o algo así y que podía ver el futuro. De un momento a otro una inexplicable ira se fue apoderando de mí y la fui transmitiendo sin querer a través de mi don.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Alice mirándome con ofuscación y su ceño fruncido.

-Es solo Jasper-dijo Rosalie con una alegría que nunca antes le había visto-, ¿quieres ir a conocer tu cuarto o comer algo?

-Ya he cenado-respondió la niña con la voz muy baja-, gracias.

Rosalie la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y la guío escaleras arriba hacia el que iba a ser su cuarto sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia que no supe interpretar.

Las emociones de Alice eran confusas y cambiaban de tanto en tanto, por ejemplo sentía una profunda gratitud y cariño hacia Rosalie y una cierta aversión hacia mí. Puede sonar infantil pero ella no me casi mal por el aroma de su sangre ni porque invadiera mi paz interior si no que era simplemente porque yo le caía mal sin haber hecho nada, tal vez le caía mal porque no fui a recibirla con los brazos abiertos como el resto de la familia.

Podía escuchar como Rosalie le contaba algunas cosas a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie-comenzaba la rubia mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama-, pero puedes llamarme Rose, tienes que quedarte tranquila aquí nadie te hará daño.

-Excepto Jasper-susurró con voz apenas audible-, he visto anoche que él quiere matarme igual que James.

-No te preocupes-dijo Rose creo que abrazándola-Jasper no te hará nada porque nosotros no se lo permitiremos, estás a salvo aquí por lo que intenta dormir y mañana veremos que hacemos.

Rosalie se quedó unos minutos más en el cuarto de la niña, cuando salió tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una alegría demasiado grande para ser propia de ella. Bajó por las escaleras por lo que yo la seguí a un paso lento y pausado.

-Ya se ha dormido-anunció llegando al salón-¡¿no creen que es maravilloso tener una niña en la casa?!

-Rose, cariño-dijo Emmett apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia- recuerda que no nos quedaremos siempre con Alice. Es temporal, apenas Steve vuelva la niña se irá así que es mejor no encariñarnos con ella.

Rosalie frunció el ceño pero esto no afectó su estado de ánimo y continuó hablando de cosas que iba a hacer con la niña a futuro. Aburrido de escuchar su monologo incesante me marché a mi cuarto a continuar con el libro que estaba leyendo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había retomado mi lectura cuando sentí una profunda ola de terror y desesperación proveniente desde el cuarto de Alice. Pensé que no debía preocuparme por ella ya que si ella creía que yo la mataría pues era su problema, sin embargo, una parte de mí me decía que fuera a verla para comprobar que todo estaría bien. Suspiré resignado y caminé hacia donde estaba su cuarto.

Cuando iba caminando por el largo pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido me di cuenta con mucho pesar de que ya su cuarto olía a ella en cada esquina y que si no aguantaba la respiración realmente terminaría asesinándola y aunque suene raro porque no me caía bien yo no quería matarla.

Al entrar a su habitación descubrí que estaba durmiendo pero que su sueño era bastante inquieto y se removía constantemente además de que decía cosas que no lograba entender. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Me acerqué a ella con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y le envié olas de calma hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Rosalie y a Edward con un gran estrépito haciendo que Alice se despertara y echando por tierra mis esfuerzos.

-¡Jasper!-me gritó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Esa cosa –murmuré con desdén mirando a Alice quien me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una rabia increíble- estaba teniendo una pesadilla y sus estúpidas olas de miedo me molestaban y la estaba calmando hasta que ustedes llegaron aquí.

-Punto uno-dijo Rosalie casi gruñendo-no es una cosa es una niña y se llama Alice ¡trátala con respeto! Y punto dos si no te gustan sus olas de miedo o lo que sea mala suerte te tendrás que acostumbrar.

Edward miró con el ceño fruncido a Alice mientras se acurrucaba a un costado de Rosalie quien estaba encantada por el abrazo de la niña.

-También te cae mal-le dije a Edward cuando salimos del cuarto de Alice.

-No, pero me preocupa lo que soñó.

-¿Qué soñó?-pregunté más por curiosidad que por real preocupación

-Que James venía hasta aquí después de matar a Steve y si eso pasa no creas que nos libraremos de Alice tan fácilmente.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Edward hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por las montañas.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no es un gran fic pero me gusta como esta quedando *-* ojala les guste como a mi y si quieren dejar reviews pueden hacerlo. Gracias por leerme y espero actualizar pronto**


	3. fuerza de voluntad

Jasper POV

Solo bastaron dos días para que Alice se ambientara en su nueva casa y mostrara su verdadera personalidad. Era como un pequeño monstruo con la energía necesaria para agotar a cualquiera. En menos de 12 horas ya había quebrado casi cinco floreros, no sé si lo hacía a propósito o no pero me divertía pensar en ella como una especie de mascota o algo así.

Nuestra relación ni siquiera se podía llamar relación, sus emociones me gustaban porque eran alegres y todo eso, pero ella no me agradaba en absoluto y era bastante difícil gozar de un buen estado emocional a su lado si ni siquiera la toleraba. Ella tampoco me quería, apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaban fruncía el ceño y me dedicaba sus emociones menos cordiales, nunca en toda mi existencia pensé que me afectaría tanto la opinión de una niña de siete años y que dicha niña tuviera emociones tan intensas de desprecio hacia mi persona.

Su sangre ya era un tema más delicado, era la mejor sangre que había percibido en años de existencia y aquí había otra razón para evitar su presencia. No quería matarla aunque me cayera demasiado mal como para tolerar su vida. Me había planteado la no tan despreciable idea de beber su deliciosa sangre hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota en su pequeño cuerpo infantil, y luego enterrar su cadáver en el bosque más lejano de la casa. Sin embargo deseché esa buena idea porque al pensarla la cosa (mi apodo hacia Alice) comenzaba a tener sus estúpidas visiones del futuro y el terror la invadía de una forma tan horrorosa que se me hacía insoportable, además de que después Rosalie le sonsacaba la verdad de por qué estaba tan aterrada y la verdad no tenía ánimos de soportar los gritos y regaños de Rose.

-Yo tampoco la soporto-refunfuñaba Emmett mientras cazábamos unos osos-esa humana enana me ha robado a Rosalie. Ya ni siquiera puedo estar en mi cuarto con mi esposa por el miedo a que ese monstruo se acerqué y nos vea haciendo algo que dañe su ya dañada salud mental.

La verdad era que tanto Rose como Esme estaban encantadas con la pequeña y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para que dejaran de mirarla con adoración o la trataran como un ángel caído del cielo, es más no solo ellas estaban como hechizadas por la cosa sino que también mis hermanos trataban de consentir a la niña en todo lo que podían.

-Como sea-le respondí a Emmett quitándole importancia al asunto-, espero que la cosa se vaya pronto. Sus emociones me gustan pero ella en conjunto es totalmente desagradable.

-Lo dices porque no la conoces-me dijo mi hermano a la vez que iniciaba la carrera por un oso-, en el fondo es una niña muy simpática aunque aún no le perdono que me haya quitado a Rose.

Continuamos cazando un rato más hasta que la sed quedó controlada, sin embargo, todo mi esfuerzo para cazar un par de osos quedó en nada ya que apenas entré en la casa el olor de la cosa me invadió de forma tan abrupta que me fue imposible controlar el fuego de la sed que se abrió paso en mi garganta. Fruncí el ceño al instante y vi a Alice usando un vestido de seguro comprado por Rose, su largo cabello en un medio moño y en sus manos llevaba una hoja de papel. Apenas me vio la cosa comenzó a caminar hacia mí con sus pasitos de bailarina, yo me la quedé viendo extrañado ya que no era normal que buscara acercarse a mí, es decir, las pocas veces que estábamos cerca el uno del otro era por simple coincidencia pero no porque ambos disfrutáramos de la mutua compañía.

-Mira Jasper te he hecho un dibujo-dijo la cosa sonriéndome mientras me mostraba su hoja de papel llena de los clásicos dibujos inentendibles de los niños- ¿te gusta?

-Sí, claro es muy bonito-respondí con una voz tan carente de emoción que la niña me frunció el ceño ante mi falta de entusiasmo por lo que para ella era una verdadera obra de artes- pero ¿por qué me has hecho un dibujo?

-No sé –dijo ella alzando ligeramente los hombros-, porque estaba aburrida y no quería seguir jugando con mi muñeca, pero toma el dibujo es tuyo.

Le recibí el dibujo mientras ella me sonreía y se iba con Rose ya que era hora de que se durmiera y solo podía dormir si Rosalie la cuidaba ya que tenía constantes pesadillas.

Era bastante raro que la cosa me regalara un dibujo, pero aun así percibía un poco de desprecio hacia mi persona, pensé que lo del dibujo lo hacía para que no volviera a pensar en la tentadora idea de matarla, sonreí ante eso tal vez podría pensar en eso un poco más seguido solo para molestarla. Era un comportamiento estúpido e infantil seguirle el juego a una niñita de siete años pero yo era alguien competitivo y aunque suene idiota me gustaba molestar a la cosa porque así se ponía a llorar o refunfuñaba como la niña que era y puede que suene cruel me divertía verla enojada y que comenzara a emitir sus ya características emociones poco cordiales hacia mí.

Cuando Rose se aseguró de que Alice dormía profundamente bajó para que Carlisle nos leyera el expediente médico de la niña. Por lo que leyó Carlisle, la cosa estaba en un sanatorio mental desde que tenía cinco años ya que había previsto la muerte de su madre y obviamente su padre no encontró mejor solución que encerrarla por el miedo que le producía tener a una pequeña bruja en su casa. La tenían encerrada por alucinaciones, principio de esquizofrenia y ataques de pánico. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que dicho expediente era falso ya que por los pocos días que la niña había pasado con nosotros no presentaba nada anormal exceptuando el hecho de sus visiones, claro está.

Al poco rato de leer el expediente médico cada uno se fue a hacer con su existencia lo que quisiera, supuse que Rose o Esme se quedarían velando el sueño de Alice por lo que sería una noche más que tranquila. Comencé a leer un libro que al poco rato me aburrió de sobremanera por lo que me decidí a encender la televisión para buscar el canal de las noticias.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que había puesto la televisión y fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir una ola de pánico y terror que me removió interiormente. Fui a ver de dónde venían esas emociones y eran del cuarto de Alice me relajé al pensar que tal vez Rosalie la estaría calmando , sin embargo, mi teoría se vio descartada al asomar mi vista por el pequeño espacio abierto de la puerta. Busqué por toda la casa para ver si había alguien pero al parecer Rose y Emmett se había ido al bosque para hacer sus cosas de pareja y Edward, Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a cazar pensando que Rose cuidaba de la niña.

¡Mierda! Yo no quería entrar a ese cuarto con ese aroma tan delicioso y dulce, sería una tentación demasiado grande y tal vez no podría superarla. Entre sin hacer mucho ruido al cuarto de la niña mientras aguantaba la respiración y mi garganta ardía suplicándome que bebiera de esa sangre que me llamaba de una forma que ninguna otra había hecho antes.

Alice no solo se removía inquieta si no que gemía y lloraba constantemente. Me acerqué a ella para removerla lentamente y darle significativas olas de paz pero nada daba resultado.

-¡Vamos Alice!-le dije mientras la removía un poco más fuerte-¡reacciona, trata de despertar!

Cuando Alice abrió los ojos un gran pánico se apoderaba de su rostro, creo que ella no se daba cuenta del peligro ya que se abrazó a mí con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Pensé que no podría soportarlo ya que sentía como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi garganta y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no clavar mis colmillos en su pequeño cuello.

-Alice-dije más bien en gruñido-¿qué ha pasado?, ¿has visto algo?

-Sí-dijo llorando y sollozando con todas sus fuerzas-, James ha matado a Steve, fue horrible le tendió una trampa y lo mató ya no tengo a nadie…

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar solo atiné a enviarle continuas olas de paz y tranquilidad mientras analizaba un poco la situación, ya no tenía esperanzas de deshacerme de Alice tan fácilmente y tendría que hacerme a la difícil idea de que viviríamos juntos unos cuantos años.

Cuando la vi más tranquila me levanté de su lado y me dispuse a salir pero Alice me llamó haciendo que me pusiera un poco nervioso.

-¿qué ocurre?-le pregunté mirándola con preocupación.

-No te vayas – me pidió con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas-, si te vas tendré pesadillas y no dormiré en toda la noche.

-Vale-respondí sentándome nuevamente a su lado pero tratando de marcar un poco de distancia-¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que te duermas?

-Nada-respondió la cosa mientras bostezaba-solo quédate ahí y has lo que quieras hacer.

Alice se acurrucó y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida, la arropé con cuidado para que no sintiera el inevitable frio que emanaba de mi piel, sin embargo, mi esfuerzo no se vio recompensado ya que Alice me abrazó con uno de sus brazos por la cintura haciendo que tuviera que usar de todo mi autocontrol mientras rezaba a los dioses de las distintas religiones para que no cometiera la locura de matarla.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, perdón si es que no los respondo pero es que estoy de salida y prometo que en el próximo capítulo las contestare, gracias por leerme y si quieren dejar reviews saben que son bienvenidos pero muchas gracias por leer y espero verlos pronto y que se encuentren bien.**


	4. avances

Jasper POV

Sentía que en cualquier minuto podría matar a Alice con la facilidad con la que se mata a una mosca, estaba llevando mi autocontrol al límite y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo si continuaba con el brazo de la cosa sobre mi cuerpo. Pensé en empujarlo lejos de mí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin despertarla con el frio de mi piel o con la posible brusquedad del movimiento. Cerré mis ojos y maldije mentalmente a mi muy mala suerte.

Gracias a un verdadero milagro Esme, Edward y Carlisle llegaron pronto a casa por lo que comencé a transmitirle verdaderos mensajes de socorro a mi hermano para que viniera a mi rescate. A los pocos minutos ya tenía a Esme y a Edward en el cuarto de la cosa viendo que todo estuviera bien, mi madre adoptiva prosiguió a sacar a Alice de donde estaba tratando de no despertarla, sin embargo, la cosa tenía un sueño muy liviano y se despertó sobresaltada apenas Esme la tocó.

-Tranquila cariño-le susurró Esme mientras la tomaba en brazos-, dormirás en mi cuarto además si no puedes conciliar el sueño puedo leerte un cuento o algo así.

Alice asintió aún soñolienta y se dejó guiar fuera por Esme. Mientras ellas salían Alice me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que me sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que era la primera sonrisa que me dedicaba que no estuviera acompañada de un poco de ironía, enojo o un poco de odio.

-¿La cosa?-preguntó Edward cuando Alice estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos.

-Sí-respondí orgulloso de mi creatividad-es su apodo y créeme que le queda a las mil maravillas.

-Tus motivos para no quererla son bastante infantiles ¿sabías?-contratacó Edward tratando de no reír a lo que yo fruncí un poco el ceño-. Nunca imaginé que el mayor de un ejército pudiera ser tan infantil como una niña de siete años.

Golpeé de forma amistosa a mi hermano para luego partir a cazar algo porque la tentación me había jugado una muy mala pasada, y si no bebía algo pronto estaba seguro de que mataría a Alice y realmente hace años que no quería ser un monstruo ya que llevaba varios años sin beber sangre humana. Casé algunos ciervos y me dispuse a regresar a casa.

Cuando volví me encontré a Rose acompañada de Emmett con una expresión de verdadera preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-les pregunté percibiendo su preocupación para que luego Rose diera paso a un poco de gratitud.

-Primero gracias por cuidar a Alice –dijo Rose con una sonrisa algo extraña-, fue demasiado tierno de tu parte tomando en cuenta que aun te cuesta estar cerca de ella.

-Vale-respondí empapándome de la preocupación de ellos- pero no creo que estén tan preocupados solo por felicitarme.

-No-dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño haciendo una mueca algo extraña-, lo que ocurre es que hace un momento mientras "cazábamos" en el bosque nos hemos encontrado con unas cenizas, una fogata recién hecha y resquicios de una pelea de vampiros.

-Luego percibimos que el rastro de uno de ellos se dirigía hacia la casa-completó Rose paseándose nerviosa por el salón-, pensamos que tal vez sería bueno tener cuidado, es decir, si es James tenemos que irnos de inmediato y si son los Vulturis estamos en serios problemas.

Eso era cierto, si eran los Vulturis lo más probable era que mataran a la cosa por saber demasiado y luego a nosotros por protegerla. Era obvio que si Alice continuaba con vida era un riesgo para toda la familia pero tal vez podríamos devolverla al sanatorio mental de donde la habían sacado, sin embargo, James la mataría en menos de dos segundos. Comencé a pensar que tal vez Alice estaba destinada a morir e hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos nada podría cambiar su destino. Mis pensamientos fluctuaban entre cosas del destino y de nuestra próxima muerte si es que seguíamos protegiendo a Alice hasta que recordé un hecho importante: la cosa había tenido una visión en la que mataban a su médico y lo más probable era que esa visión se hubiera cumplido hace tan solo unos minutos.

Un pánico irracional se apoderó de mi cuerpo y corrí al cuarto de Carlisle para contarle lo que ya sabía, pero al entrar me encontré con que la niña estaba despierta mientras brincaba en la cama de Esme producto de que ya había amanecido y eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Jasper!-exclamó Alice mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme-,¡ gracias por ayudarme a dormir! ¡Te haré muchos dibujos empezando por hoy!

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-respondí tratando de apartar a la niña de mi cuerpo ya que su aroma como siempre me incomodaba. Luego dirigiéndome a Esme dije:-Esme ¿podrías llevarte a la cosa? Es que necesito hablar con Carlisle de algo importante.

-¡¿La cosa?!-preguntó Alice mientras me miraba enojada y emitiendo sus emociones llenas de rabia e ira- ¡yo no soy una cosa!

-Sí, lo eres-refunfuñé fulminándola con la mirada-¡eres la única humana en una casa de vampiros, eres una cosa rara aquí!

-¡Tú eres feo y me caes mal pero no te pongo apodos!-me gritó enojada para después sacarme la lengua mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-¡te acusaré con Rose y ella te va a regañar!

-¡Como si Rose pudiera hacer mucho!-le sonsaqué mirándola con suficiencia-¡asume que no me puede hacer nada!

De un momento a otro Alice comenzó a hacer pucheros seguidos mientras le tiritaba la pera y amenazaba con ponerse a llorar cosa que logró en segundos a la vez que se iba corriendo a su cuarto seguida muy de cerca por Esme quien trataba de consolarla.

Carlisle no sabía si reírse o regañarme por molestar a la cosa, sin embargo, sus emociones lo delataban y no estaba enojado solo un poco abrumado por la escena que Alice y yo protagonizamos.

-Bien-dijo Carlisle mirándome aún con la sorpresa en el rostro-¿de qué querías hablarme?

Proseguí a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre la visión de Alice y lo que vieron Rosalie y Emmett mientras estaban juntos en el bosque y como se conectaban estos hechos con la posibilidad de que James estuviera rondando la casa. Carlisle asintió y dijo que iría a avisarle a la familia que nos mudaríamos cerca de Londres o algo así esa misma mañana.

Mientras todos empacaban decidí hacer lo mismo con las cosas que tenía en mi cuarto, cuando comenzaba a guardar los libros y las cosas de escritorio me encontré con el dibujo que Alice me había dado, me lo quedé viendo por un momento tratando de encontrarle algún significado sin llegar a nada a la vez que comenzaba a sentirme culpable por haber tratado tan mal a la cosa, pero mi culpa se esfumó cuando la vi escudriñando fuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté enojado haciendo que ella entrara a mi cuarto con un paso lento y un rostro demasiado frio para una niña de siete años.

-Quiero mi dibujo de vuelta-susurró con la voz quebrada después de haber llorado un buen rato-¡dámelo!

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-pregunté mientras percibía un poco de amargura en ella-, tú me lo regalaste por lo tanto es mío.

-Quiero romperlo-dijo de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas y mirando fijamente el suelo-, el dibujo lo hice pensando en que podríamos ser amigos pero como tú no me quieres y ni siquiera juegas conmigo creo que ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella, era extraño que pese a que había visto que la mataría ella quisiera ser mi amiga, es más no recuerdo que nadie hubiera pensado en mí antes hasta el punto de hacerme un regalo en este caso era un dibujo. Me acerqué a ella guardando un poco de distancia para agacharme y ponerme a su altura.

-Podríamos intentar ser amigos-le respondí con calma a lo que ella me sonrió-, pero tienes que saber que no va a ser fácil porque somos un poco diferentes pero tal vez si nos esforzamos logremos ser buenos amigos.

La cosa, tenía que dejar de llamarla así, me abrazó con fuerza a la vez que una emoción extraña de afecto emanaba de su cuerpo. Le correspondí el abrazo pero con un poco de distancia para no matarla por la tentación de beber su sangre.

Alice me volvió a sonreír para luego ayudarme a empacar mis cosas entre risas y juegos por parte de ambos, era extraño que nos lleváramos bien pero estaba seguro de que todo tendría un prematuro final

**Vale sé que no quedó tan genial :ccc pero espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto. Estos días he estado algo enferma así que no he podido avanzar mucho en los otros fics pero ya me he senido mejor y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. No olviden dejar un review , me pone muy contenta cuando dejan uno *-* y espero que estén muy bien**

**Reviews n.n**

**-solavila72: Hola c: me alegro de que te guste como está quedando la historia y ojala sigas leyendo. El apodo de Alice no recuerdo como se me ocurrió pero a mi también me dio risa xd. Espero que estes bien y espero leerte pronto**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola c: gracias por leerme y como ves no ha ocurrido ningun accidente , aun, xd. No puedo adelantar si en los demás capítulos pasará algo similar pero eso lo sabremos a medida que avance la historia, espero que estes bien c: y nos vemos pronto. **


	5. cariño fraternal

Rosalie POV

Yo adoraba a Alice, era tan dulce que la quise desde que puso un pie en nuestra casa. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla en casa que me parecía que por fin había logrado uno de mis más grandes sueños: tener una familia. Sabía que estaba mal alegrarme porque Steve ya no podría venir a buscar a la niña, pero eso significaba que la tendría más tiempo con migo y que la podría criar como si fuera mi hija, sabía también que Alice no me veía como a una madre sino más bien como una amiga o hermana mayor y que para ella su madre era Esme, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso me afectara, mientras disfrutara del cariño de la niña todo estaría bien para mí.

El día en que tuvimos que empacar todo para mudarnos a Londres fue un día bastante agitado ya que no solo teníamos que empacar y guardar cosas si no que teníamos que encargar documentación falsa para Alice, habíamos averiguado por el expediente médico de la niña que sus padres la habían dado por muerta por lo que ya no podría ser Alice Brandon nunca más. Fue bastante difícil decirle que ahora tendría que llamarse Alice Cullen, de hecho apenas se lo dijimos comenzó a llorar alegando que le estábamos quitando lo único que le quedaba de su verdadera familia, pero después que se calmó lo aceptó bastante bien y hasta parecía feliz por ello.

El viaje a Londres fue bastante largo y estresante ya que Jasper no dejaba de refunfuñar porque necesitaba "respirar" aire fresco y libre de esencia humana. Me tenía realmente aburrida con sus reclamos hasta el punto de que estuve a punto de abrir la maldita ventana y lanzarlo por ella a no ser porque Alice me detuvo.

-No lances a Jasper por la ventana-me dijo mirándome con seriedad-, en el fondo piensa que a él le cuesta un poco más tener autocontrol.

-Sí, entiendo eso-dije cruzándome de brazos-pero no entiendo porque le cuesta llevar un maldito viaje de avión sin refunfuñar cada cinco minutos. Además lanzarlo por la ventana no me beneficiaría solo a mí.

-Por favor no hagas eso-respondió Alice frunciendo el ceño-, él me cae bien y ahora es mi amigo igual que tú y no me gustaría que lo lanzaras por la ventana de un avión

Me quedé mirando extrañada a la niña mientras ella y Jasper, quien estaba unos asientos más adelante, se sonreían mutuamente con cariño ¿Desde cuándo Alice y Jasper se llevaban bien y eran amigos? Por lo que yo sabía, Jasper apenas soportaba la presencia de la niña e incluso le tenía un apodo bastante feo. Fruncí el ceño mientras veía que Alice se iba a sentar a su lado feliz de la vida.

Al llegar a nuestra nueva casa en Londres, Emmett y yo fuimos a escoger y estrenar nuestro nuevo cuarto mientras los demás se iban de caza y Esme llevaba a Alice a comprar ropa al centro comercial. Después de estrenar nuestro nuevo cuarto, Emmett y yo fuimos a ver que de nuevo había en la casa y nos encontramos con el expediente médico de Alice, sabía que no debíamos leerlo pero una curiosidad increíble se apoderó de mí, si bien habíamos leído casi todo nos faltaron unas cuantas hojas que según Carlisle eran cosas que no entenderíamos por ser términos médicos.

-¿Piensas leerlo?-me preguntó mi osito mientras miraba con duda el expediente-, si lo lees tal vez podamos ayudar a la enana pero también puede que Carlisle se enfadara con nosotros.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba una solución a este nuevo dilema, lo pensé en menos de un minuto y comencé a leer en voz alta el informe. Según esos papeles Alice desde que había entrado al sanatorio mental llevaba un tratamiento electro convulsivo y otro tratamiento alternativo de pastillas antidepresivas y drogas tan fuertes que la hacían dormir por días enteros e incluso semanas.

Apenas terminé de leer eso sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y como Emmett me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. No podía creer que Alice hubiera sufrido tanto en ese lugar, pensé que tal vez no se acordara de todo lo que vivió en el hospital psiquiátrico ya que era una niña muy pequeña cuando esas cosas pasaron y en el fondo lo prefería así, era ya horrible saber que habían sometido a una niña a tratamientos de electrochoques que de seguro eran muy dolorosos.

Jasper POV

Rose y Emmett estuvieron raros desde que llegamos de cazar, en sus emociones predominaban la preocupación y un pequeño deje de lástima que no supe percibir hacia quien iba dirigido. Pensé que tendrían un problema como pareja o algo así por lo que no le di mucha importancia.

Alice se había pasado casi todo el día en el centro comercial y aunque suene raro y precipitado ya la echaba de menos, era extraño como en tan poco tiempo me había encariñado con ella si antes ni siquiera la toleraba. Pero lo cierto era que sus emociones me daban paz y una estabilidad que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, era aún más raro que una simple niña pudiera darme una felicidad a la vez nueva y extraña.

Cuando la niña llegó desde el centro comercial no paró de hablar de todo lo que había hecho durante ese día con Esme, yo por mi parte la escuchaba con atención y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos sonreíamos mutuamente y podía sentir el cariño que la niña me tenía.

Unas horas más tarde Alice estaba jugando con Emmett a las muñecas en el salón de la casa, era curioso pensar que una niña tan pequeña estuviera viviendo en una casa llena de vampiros. Más que curioso parecía una verdadera locura, pero ya tenía más que asumido que mi familia no era una familia normal.

-Jasper-se me acercó Alice con el ademán de que la tomara en brazos-¿quieres contarme un cuento?

-Un cuento-respondí algo sorprendido y pensando que cuento podía contarle- ¿qué tipo de cuentos te gustan?

-Los de princesas-respondió sonriéndome llena de emoción.

Nos sentamos en un sillón del salón mientras intentaba recordar algún cuento de princesa, a decir verdad recordaba un poco de todos por lo que mi creación literaria no fue muy buena que digamos.

-Bueno-comencé muy seguro de mí mismo- Blanca nieves era una chica que vivía con sus dos hermanastras y que era una sirena. Un día se encaminó hacia el bosque y se encontró con un zapatito de cristal que era de los siete enanitos, mientras caminaba en el bosque se encontró con la bestia y se enamoró de ella por lo que el monstruo se convirtió en un príncipe que se llevó a la sirena a vivir a un palacio en un reino muy lejano. Fin

Alice me miró extrañada mientras fruncía el ceño pero en vez de enfadarse por mi cuento mal hecho, me sonrió con ganas y me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que mi pobre autocontrol temblara por la tentación.

-No sabía que las sirenas podían caminar-masculló enojada Rosalie cuando entró al salón-, eres pésimo contando cuentos Jasper.

-Oye-exclamé ofendido y deshaciendo el abrazo de la niña-hago mi mejor esfuerzo, nunca le dije a Alice que supiera contar cuentos.

La niña solo me sonreía mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón para ver un rato la televisión. Mientras pasaba eso pensaba que Rosalie tenía un serio caso de bipolaridad, es decir, si trato mal a Alice y la asusto con visiones se enoja, pero si la trato bien y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por contarle un estúpido cuento también se enfada. Había decidido aconsejar a Emmett para que la enviara a un psicólogo o al hospital psiquiátrico del que venía Alice, sonreí ante ese pensamiento ya que así por fin tendríamos un poco de paz en la casa. La niña comenzó a reír apenas yo terminé de pensar aquello y me miró como queriendo decir que ya había visto mi decisión. Le sonreí a la vez que prestaba un poco de atención al aburrido programa que Alice había puesto en la tele.

Unas dos horas más tarde la niña había comenzado a bostezar y me pidió que la llevara a su cuarto ya que tenía algo de sueño, a medida que entrabamos en la habitación de Alice me daba cuenta de que aún no lograba acostumbrarme a su perturbador aroma aunque ahora no era tan insoportable ya que había salido a cazar ese mismo día.

-Gracias por contarme un cuento-dijo Alice después de que se hubo acostado y estaba abrazada a su muñeca-, no importa que Rose diga que era horrible a mí me gusto y mucho.

-Me alegra-le sonreí con cariño-, ya es tarde y debes dormir tal vez mañana te cuente otra historia y puede que mejore un poco.

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma?-me pregunto con sus ojos muy brillantes-, te prometo que trataré de no tener pesadillas para que no tengas que venir a calmarme a mitad de la noche.

-Claro-contesté un tanto abrumado y sorprendido por su propuesta, normalmente era Rose quien se quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera pero no me importó ya que en el fondo de lo que me quedaba de alma quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo con Alice.

Me senté a su lado mientras ella se acurrucaba a mi costado y me abrazaba como la noche en la que había tenido la horrible visión del asesinato de Steve. Cuando me aseguré de que Alice dormía profundamente besé con cuidado su frente a la vez que trataba de no despertarla. Era una locura pensar que alguien como yo, que me dedicaba a matar y beber sangre humana hasta saciar mi sed pudiera estar ayudando a dormir a una pequeña niña de siete años sin hacerle el menor daño, me parecía increíble incluso a mí mismo, pero me puse feliz de inmediato al pensar que mi hasta entonces débil autocontrol se estaba fortaleciendo aunque fuera solo un poco.

Ver dormir a Alice era realmente entretenido ya que la niña hablaba dormida y decía a veces cosas muy divertidas como que quería un gato que cantara baladas como regalo de cumpleaños o que las sirenas podían caminar por el bosque. Bueno creo que el tema de las sirenas fue mi culpa por el mal cuento pero hablaría con ella sobre ese tema otro día. La verdad era que me divertía de sobremanera escuchar sus sueños ya que eran tan curiosos y poco comunes como la niña que los soñaba.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado aunque no quedó tan bien :/ y gracias por leerme. Menos mal ya no estoy enferma y me he recuperado xd odio estar enferma pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, trataré de actualizar más seguido esta semana porque tengo vacaciones por las fiestas patrias en mi país, no olviden dejar sus reviews y espero que estén bien para verlos en la próxima actualización.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola c:, gracias por leer este fic , a mi también me alegró que no haya ocurrido nada y que pudieran avanzar en su amistad *-* , solo queda esperar a ver si dura con el paso del tiempo.**

**-solavila72: Hola c: gracias por leerme y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aun no sabremos que intentará James hasta unos capítulos más pero obviamente no se dará por vencido. Es genial que Alice y Jasper ya sean amigos yo también amo a Jasper es tan tierno *-* ojala vendieran una edición de bolsillo xd. Gracias por tus buenos deseos ;) y ya no estoy enferma e.e asi que espero actualizar más seguido. Espero que tú también estés bien y nos vemos pronto **

**-rebecca: Hola n.n sí lo sé, sé que tengo que alargar los capítulos y eso y te prometo que lo intentare. Perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes y gracias por leer la historia además de que me alegra que te guste c:, trataré de actualizar el martes pero no te prometo nada. Yo también creo que Jasper y Alice sean la mejor pareja del mundo, son tan tiernos *-***


	6. el inicio de algo nuevo

Jasper POV

A las semanas de haber llegado a Londres, Carlisle se encargó de matricular a Alice en un buen colegio ya que no se podía seguir atrasando en su educación. Al principio le iba bastante mal, incluso pensamos que podía tener déficit atencional o que podría repetir el año, pero después con la ayuda de todos logró sacar buenas calificaciones.

El tiempo iba pasando y decidimos quedarnos en Londres por tres años, claro que esta decisión la tomamos durante nuestro último años de estadía ya que James había decidido hacer su triunfal aparición por la zona.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, por ejemplo, Edward se había empeñado en enseñarle a tocar el piano a la niña. Lo que al principio me pareció muy bien pero luego no me agradó demasiado esa idea ya que Alice pasaba demasiado tiempo con Edward. No es que sintiera celos sino más bien era porque por las famosas prácticas de piano mi amiga me había dejado prácticamente de lado a tal punto que pasaba más tiempo con Rose que con migo. El para mí poco tiempo que compartíamos juntos íbamos a la plaza o al centro comercial más grande de Europa, empezaba a sospechar que este último lugar era su lugar favorito en el mundo y eso era un sinónimo de que yo debía recorrer el edificio con casi 10 bolsas de compras en cada mano.

-¿Qué haces Jasper?-me preguntó una vez Emmett cuando llegaba de cazar.

-Espero a que Alice termine de practicar el piano-dije mientras observaba como la niña tocaba emocionada una nueva melodía aprendida, a la vez que la observaba y observaba su cercanía con Edward una extraña emoción surgió en mi pecho, se parecían a los celos pero no eran celos era algo diferente.

-Pues tienes para rato-me susurró el oso sentándose a mi lado en el salón-, deberías asumir que cuando comienzan a practicar no hay poder humano o de vampiro que pueda contra eso.

-Te apuesto a que yo sí puedo-refunfuñé sacando a relucir mi lado competidor.

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó Emmett con la emoción de una nueva apuesta en sus facciones-, yo opino que por ser la enana unos 10 o 20 chelines nos vendrían bien

-¡Nada de eso!-exclamé con la ambición en la mirada-, apostemos diez libras esterlinas, eso o nada.

Emmett rodó los ojos y aceptó alegando que él iba a ser el ganador. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué a donde estaban Edward y Alice practicando con el famoso piano, la niña me sonrió con alegría mientras que mi hermano adoptivo no sabía si reírse o fruncirme el ceño por lo infantil de mi comportamiento.

-Alice-comencé tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas-, estaba pensando que como hay un día lindo afuera podríamos ir a ver la puesta de sol en las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Que buena idea!-exclamó una feliz Alice levantándose de su asiento frente al piano-, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

La pequeña niña de diez años me tomó de la mano para llevarme al bosque que rodeaba nuestra gran casa. Alice parecía no notar la fría temperatura que emanaba de mi piel ni los pequeños destellos que la escasa luz solar producía en mi piel. Agradecía en parte a mi suerte de que la luz no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer notar las cicatrices que me recordaban mi dura y cruel existencia en las tierras del sur, ahora que conocía a Alice me arrepentía de haber pasado tanto tiempo con una vida marcada por la sangre y por la que ahora debía pagar llevando una piel marcada y que seguramente asustaría a Alice cuando se diera cuenta de eso.

-Jasper ¿qué tienes?-me preguntó ella percibiendo la melancolía que se escapaba a través de mi don-, estás triste ¿pasó algo mientras practicaba con Edward?

-No, no pasa nada-me apresuré en cambiar mi estado anímico para no alterar a Alice-, es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin mucha importancia.

Alice me sonrió y se trepó a mi espalda para poder ir a la rama más alta de uno de los árboles que en ese bosque había. Cuando llegamos a la rama más alta y firme senté a Alice sobre mis rodillas y la abracé con cuidado para que no se cayera pero con el mismo cuidado de no tentar al destino ni a mi autocontrol. Era increíble que aun así después de tres años el aroma de su sangre me pareciera igual de tentador que el primer día, la verdad era que sentía que no había progresado ni siquiera un poco pero mis motivos para no matarla habían cambiado. Ya no era porque no quisiera ser un monstruo o un maldito asesino, era porque la quería y la sentía tan cercana como si fuera mi mejor amiga y debía cuidarla de todos, e incluso de mí. Era raro que un vampiro pensara en una niña de diez años como en su mejor amiga pero eso era Alice para mí y tal vez por eso me dolía que me estuviera cambiando lentamente por Edward.

-¡Es hermoso!-suspiró Alice mientras veíamos como el sol se ocultaba entre los árboles-, nunca había visto el atardecer desde la rama más alta de un árbol.

-Bueno esas son las ventajas de ser un vampiro-respondí yo mirando hacia el horizonte-, aunque me sorprende que Steve no te hubiera llevado nunca a verlo.

-No recuerdo mucho a Steve-murmuró ella a la vez que miraba el pequeño anillo que tenía en una de sus manos-, sé que él me cuidaba y eso pero por lo poco que recuerdo sé que no salíamos mucho de los lugares en que nos escondíamos por el miedo a que James pudiera estar cerca y como Steve no era muy joven biológicamente que digamos así que no se podía arriesgar a morir.

Nos quedamos juntos viendo ese atardecer hasta que el sol se ocultó totalmente entre los árboles, hablamos de varias cosas hasta que llegamos a la casa donde Rose nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y alegando de que era tarde y que Alice tenía que cenar y hacer los deberes además de dormir, claro.

Me eran muy difíciles los días en que no había nadie en casa y yo debía cuidar a Alice, no era que ella me molestara al contrario pero su aroma se impregnaba con facilidad en todos los objetos de la casa y eso me tentaba más que otras veces.

Ese día ella había llegado del colegio mientras yo veía una película bastante aburrida que estaban pasando por la televisión, pensé en apagarla cuando llegó Alice pero me arrepentí al escuchar que se iba a su cuarto a hacer algunas tareas y trabajos para el colegio.

Me quedé un rato más viendo la aburrida película hasta que escuché un fuerte grito de parte de Alice en el piso superior, me alarmé de inmediato cuando entré a su cuarto y percibí el fuerte aroma de la sangre en la puerta de baño.

-Alice ¿estás bien?-pregunté tratando de controlar las ansias por beber su sangre.

-Sí-contestó algo asustada y llorando-, pero no entiendo por qué estoy sangrando si no me he golpeado con nada.

Me maldecí mentalmente por mi suerte, ¿ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?. Sabía en síntesis que era lo que le estaba pasando a Alice pero no sabía cómo explicárselo. Digamos que cuando mis hermanas que tuve en la vida de humano pasaban por ese proceso por el que toda mujer tiene que pasar, yo no era el que se encargaba de explicarlo.

-Vale-comencé algo nervioso por la sed y por lo complicado de la situación-, lo que te está pasando es algo completamente normal, La menstruación es el desprendimiento del endometrio y suele aparecer a partir de los 10 a 15 años de edad y dura hasta la menopausia.

Era la mejor descripción que recordé en algún libro de biología del instituto. Esperaba que con eso Alice se calmara un poco pero lo único que conseguí fue ponerla más nerviosa ya que comenzó a sollozar.

-¡No entiendo!-sollozó de forma lastimera-¿eso qué significa? ¿Es por qué soy rara?

-No, no eres rara –dije ya algo confundido y tratando de no caer en la desesperación- Mira quédate tranquila, voy a buscar a Rosalie y vuelvo.

-¿y si viene James?-preguntó llorando desconsoladamente.

No me quedó otra opción que esperar a que mi dulce hermana llegara de hacer quien sabe que cosas con su marido. No podía esperar demasiado a Rose, la tentación por la sangre me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, sabía que esa sangre no olía igual a la del resto de su cuerpo pero el olor era bastante similar y la tentación la misma.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Rosalie al verme al lado del baño de Alice-¿por qué huele a sangre?

-Porque…este Alice-estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir o hacer-, deberías entrar a hablar con ella, yo no sé qué decirle en estos momentos.

-Si me dijeras que es lo que está pasando me harías todo un poco más fácil-me gruñó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y dejándome sentir su enojo.

-Es que parece que a Alice le llegó el periodo y…

-¡Vete de aquí Jasper! –me gritó Rose con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me empujaba fuera del cuarto-¡y ni se te ocurra escuchar detrás de la puerta!

-¿Pero y que hago mientras tanto?-pregunté preocupado ya que no quería dejar del todo sola a Alice-, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó enojada y mirándome como si fuera un tonto-es más ahora mismo estás estorbando. ¡Vete a cazar o a hacer algo productivo con tu existencia!

Salí refunfuñando del pasillo porque tenía que hacerle caso a Rose y partir a cazar algo ya que mis ojos se habían vuelto negros por la sed y la necesidad de sangre. Mientras cazaba pensé que esta era la prueba de que mi autocontrol había mejorado pero pronto lo descarté ya que esa sangre olía diferente a la que había en su cuello, por ejemplo. Era como comparar un plato de comida recién hecho con uno empezando la etapa de la descomposición, era bastante raro de explicar pero después de cazar hasta casi zacearme sentí que podría estar con Alice sin el peligro de que fuera a atacarla.

Cuando llegué a casa vi que Emmett, Edward y Carlisle le estaban regalando hermosos ramos de flores a Alice quien estaba sonriente y radiante al lado de Esme y Rosalie.

-Pero si ya es toda una señorita-dijo Emmett fingiendo que lloraba-, ahora solo falta que venga con el primer novio al que yo me encargaré de echar si es que se comporta como un idiota.

Alice sonrió con ganas mientras recibía los ramos de flores y le pedía ayuda a Esme para que buscara unos floreros con agua. Yo me sentía como un idiota, era el único que no le había comprado flores a Alice y no quería que ella pensara que era un bruto que no tenía sensibilidad para las cosas femeninas.

-No importa que no me hayas comprado flores-me susurró mientras Rose y Esme le preparaban la cena-, Rose me dijo que te habías ido a cazar además de que las flores no son tan importantes.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y continuamos con nuestra amistad como siempre. La vida transcurría de una forma normal hasta que Alice volvió a tener esos sueños que la alertaban de una pronta visita de James. No esperamos más señales, simplemente empacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a Paris por un tiempo, quizás después de este viaje a Francia regresáramos a Estados Unidos.

**Holaaa c: , ya ven cómo avanza este fic e.e. Quiero agradecer de forma especial a todos los que me mandan reviews, tienen mi fic en favoritos o simplemente lo leen de forma anónima. Estoy muy agradecida por que me lean y sigan las locas ideas que hay en mi cabeza. Trataré de que el próximo capítulo sea narrado por Alice pero no prometo nada, no olviden dejar sus reviews y espero que estén bien para vernos en la próxima actualización c:**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola c:, gracias por leer y por tu review c: A mí también me divirtió el cuento de Jasper, fue extraño pero era en cierto modo tierno xd. Aun no sabremos si Alice recuerda o no lo de los tratamientos entre otras cosas, la verdad tengo un montón de ideas para este fic y espero que sigas leyendo como hasta ahora c: Espero que estés bien y nos vemos en la próxima actualización **

**-rebecca: Hola c:, no me agradezcas por actualizar más te agradezco yo a ti por leer. Yo también quiero que Alice sea adolescente e.e pero falta cada vez menos para que eso pase, como vez ahora tiene 10 añitos pero sigue siendo pequeña xd. Yo también soy alisper de corazón y como puedes ver en mi perfil siempre escribo sobre ellos a excepción de uno que estoy escribiendo con una amiga pero todos los demás son de Alice y Jasper *-* Espero leerte pronto y nos vemos en la próxima actualización c: **


	7. algunos cambios

Jasper POV

Llegar a la casa de Paris nos tomó bastante poco tiempo además de que esa casa era en especial grande y bastante antigua. Por lo que yo sabía esa casa pertenecía a la familia de Carlisle e iban allí para las vacaciones de verano. Teníamos previsto quedarnos en Paris por lo menos cuatro a cinco años para luego partir de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Estaba bastante conforme con la casa hasta que al abrir una puerta vi que era una especie de estudio de música con un piano y un millón de libros y partituras de hermosas y antiguas melodías. ¿Qué acaso Edward tenía un piano en cada una de las casas de los Cullen? Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché a mi hermano reír por lo bajo, yo no le veía el lado gracioso a la situación, es decir, Edward ya me robó por mucho tiempo la atención de Alice y ahora no era solo el piano si no que mantenían estúpidas conversaciones mentales cuando ella era más susceptible a las visiones del futuro. Eran estas ocasiones en las que yo desearía tener el don de Edward o haber aceptado su propuesta de aprender a tocar el piano que rechacé unos cuantos años atrás con la estúpida excusa de que no me serviría para nada. Grave error.

-Alice-entré a su nuevo cuarto para ayudarla a desempacar sus cosas-, me preguntaba si es que te gustaría que te enseñara a jugar ajedrez

Ella me sonrió mientras terminaba de sacar sus muñecas de la caja para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme al salón donde estaban desempacando algunas cosas como libros, películas y discos antiguos.

-Ya sé jugar, Edward me enseñó hace algún tiempo-me contestó la niña mientras nos sentábamos en la recién instalada mesita del salón y ella sacaba el tablero y las piezas para jugar-, es bastante divertido jugar con él pero si quieres podemos jugar juntos.

Asentí en silencio, pensando que ya era definitivo: Edward me había quitado a mi mejor amiga y lo peor es que era totalmente injusto, es decir, mi hermano adoptivo no ayudaba a Alice a dormir o a hacer las estúpidas y fáciles tareas del colegio. Él lo único que hacía era sentarse por casi dos horas frente a un estúpido instrumento y explicarle donde debía poner los dedos para que sonara bonito.

Estuve jugando con ella por casi media hora en la que perdí no porque ella tuviera visiones de mis jugadas si no porque estaba pensando en otras cosas en vez de prestarle real atención al juego.

-Eres muy mal jugador-dijo ella sonriendo por el triunfo-además ni siquiera le estabas prestando atención al juego por lo que me dejaste ganar.

-Estaba algo distraído-reconocí aun mirando el tablero a lo que ella rodó los ojos y se fue a jugar ahora con Emmett a no sé qué cosa en el patio.

Rose me observaba sentada en el sillón mientras una extraña preocupación se hacía presente dentro de sus emociones, no podía identificar quien era el objeto de preocupación de mi hermana , sin embargo, algo me decía que estaba preocupada por algo que podría ocurrirle a Alice en el futuro.

Viendo que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el salón partí a ordenar las cosas en mi cuarto. Mientras terminaba de desempacar vi el dibujo que Alice me había dado cuando apenas había llegado a la casa, me quedé mirando aquella extraña obra de artes a la vez que una tonta sonrisa se posaba en mi cara.

-Todavía lo tienes-murmuró una feliz Alice desde el marco de la puerta-, pensé que lo habías tirado por ahí o se te había perdido.

-Claro que no lo perdería-respondí haciéndole una seña para que entrara-, es el primer regalo que me han hecho durante gran parte de mi existencia, además de que me lo regaló mi mejor amiga y eso significa mucho para mí.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo-contestó Alice abrazándome con fuerza-y te quiero mucho, mucho.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente para luego terminar de desempacar y ayudar a ordenar las cosas en la que sería nuestra nueva casa. Me sentía realmente feliz al saber que yo significaba lo mismo para Alice que ella para mí, era la persona a la que más podía querer en mi existencia y aunque al principio nos lleváramos mal de a poco fue ocupando un lugar importante en lo que me queda de alma.

Durante los años que estuvimos en Paris, Alice y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos hasta el punto de que la compañía de uno se hacía imprescindible para el otro. Ella ya no era la niña pequeña que me pedía ayuda para poder dormir después de una pesadilla, ella había crecido convirtiéndose en una bella señorita de quince años que ya estaba a punto de iniciar su primer año de instituto.

Como familia habíamos decidido que le celebraríamos la fiesta de los quince años en Paris para luego partir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos en el estado de Washington donde la gente se conoce prácticamente desde el nacimiento.

Los preparativos de la fiesta para Alice fueron extenuantes ya que toda la familia se vio implicada para que ella tuviera la mejor fiesta de su vida. Era prácticamente increíble que Emmett y yo estuviéramos eligiendo la decoración para el salón mientras Rose y Esme acompañaban a Alice a elegir el vestido perfecto.

-¿Sabes si Alice tiene novio?-me preguntó el oso haciendo que me tensara casi al minuto al imaginarme a Alice besándose con un chico-, es decir, es bonita y no me extrañaría que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

-No lo sé-contesté mecánicamente mientras hacia un repaso mental de todos los amigos de Alice y si es que los había visto en alguna situación comprometedora-¿por qué? ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No-contestó Emmett riendo seguramente de mi cara-, es solo que como a ti te gusta yo me he preocupado de cuidar tus intereses desde hace algún tiempo. No tienes que agradecerme porque lo seguiré haciendo aunque si quieres pagarme no me vendría nada de mal…

Me quedé pensando un buen rato en las palabras de Emmett, Alice no podía gustarme, es decir, solo éramos amigos como hace casi ocho años y aunque el tiempo pasara yo no podía permitir que algo así pasara. Alice era muy bonita pero no podía permitirme el pensar en ella como algo más que mi amiga, más que nada porque era demasiado peligroso para ella y porque nunca podría estar con ella sin dañarla o asustarla por mi pasado marcado por la sangre y la muerte.

Todos habíamos ido a cazar el día previo del cumpleaños de Alice para no tener la posible tentación de beber sangre humana. Para mi ninguna sangre olía tan bien o mejor que la de Alice, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuales fueran los sentimientos que me ataban a mi amiga de cabello negro, siempre su sangre estaría ahí para torturarme y para no hacerme olvidar que yo era un asesino que quería matar un ángel.

Alice POV

Tener quince años y vivir con vampiros no era para nada fácil. Si bien había vivido con vampiros toda mi vida me era difícil el asimilar que nunca podría tener una vida normal, es decir, en casa no podía cocinar algo o tomar un cuchillo por el miedo a cortarme y provocar un frenesí en mi familia y sobre todo en Jasper quien decía que se sentía atraído de un modo especial a mi sangre.

A veces pensaba en Steve y en que toda la vida me crie como un vampiro pero sin ser uno. Tratar de recordar mi vida antes de los Cullen es difícil ya que solo recuerdo el rostro de James y sus ansias por beber mi sangre, yo creo que es un verdadero milagro estar viva y a punto de cumplir quince años.

Recuerdo que la semana anterior de mi encuentro con los Cullen ya había visto sus rostros y había visto que Jasper me mataría, por eso me comporté de un modo pesado y altanero con él además de que tenía un poco de miedo ante la perspectiva de morir a manos de alguien similar a James. Sin embargo pronto sentí que Jasper y yo teníamos algo así como una conexión especial, no sabía que era y aun no lo sé, pero siento que esa pequeña conexión iniciada hace ocho años atrás ha ido creciendo hasta convertirse en un sentimiento un poco más poderoso.

Jasper ha sido mi mejor amigo desde casi siempre aunque aún veo en mis sueños que mi muerte llevará su nombre. Es extraño pero cada vez que me veo reflejada en sus ojos dorados me inunda un sentimiento de paz increíble y no creo que sea precisamente por su don. Desde que llegamos a Paris nuestra amistad se ha hecho más fuerte que antes y aunque parezca increíble lo quiero y lo quiero aunque en mis sueños vea que él será mi asesino. Lo quiero mucho más que a Edward o a Emmett, por ejemplo me gustan todas las facetas de Jasper, me gusta cuando está feliz, enojado o cuando cree que el mundo se le vendrá encima. Me gusta cuando me frunce el ceño o cuando me regala la más hermosa de las sonrisas. En definitiva me gusta todo de él y no le cambiaría nada porque es más que perfecto para mí.

Un día estábamos los dos viendo una película en mi cuarto cuando un pequeño haz de luz atravesó la cortina y se vino a estrellar justo en la piel del ante brazo de Jasper dejándome ver unas cuantas cicatrices con forma de media luna. Yo sabía que cuando los vampiros mordían dejaban una cicatriz con esa peculiar forma, pero ¿por qué Jazz tenía tantas?

-¿Qué te paso Jasper?-pregunté preocupada mientras veía esas marcas y él me miraba con pena-¿quién te hiso eso?

-No quería que las vieras-murmuró dejándome sentir su tristeza cuando cubría las cicatrices con la manga de su jersey-. Cuando yo era humano era el mayor más joven del ejercito confederado de hecho ingresé al ejercito con solo 17 años y tres años más tarde tenía ese importante cargo. Recuerdo que me encontraba evacuando la ciudad de Galveston en Texas cuando vi a las tres mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida de humano. Una parte de mí me decía que huyera, que esas mujeres eran peligrosas pero decidí no hacer caso a ese presentimiento y les ofrecí mi ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Al principio no entendí muy bien la conversación que las tres mantenían y a los pocos minutos una de ellas, María, se me acercó como si fuera a besarme para luego morderme el cuello. No te diré lo mucho que supliqué porque me mataran ni el horrible dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Cuando desperté vi la sonrisa ambiciosa de María y una sed increíble se apoderó de mí, quemándome la garganta y haciendo que matara a un hombre que la joven había cazado para mí. A las pocas horas descubrí que podía sentir las emociones de María y sus dos acompañantes: Netty y Lucy.

En el sur de Estados Unidos las cosas son bastante diferentes que en el resto del país. Allí hay una lucha permanente por el poder y los humanos que no son más que ganado y comida. María tenía un verdadero ejercito de neófitos que utilizaba para destruir a otros clanes que como el de ella usaban el poder de los neófitos tenían. Por mi don y mi poder de mando, María me dejó como segundo al mando además de que me convirtió en algo así como su amante. Yo pensaba que ella me quería pero solo me utilizaba para entrenar y matar a los neófitos que ya no servían. Pensé que me quería y que lo que sentía por ella era amor pero ya sé que no era así. Las cicatrices que tengo no solo en los brazos si no que en casi todo el cuerpo son las marcas que tengo que llevar por haber matado no solo a humanos sino que también a los de mi misma especie nada más por conseguir los favores de la mujer que me convirtió en vampiro"

-No tienes que avergonzarte de tus cicatrices-dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y tomando su fría mano con cariño-y no te preocupes porque yo tenga que verlas o no. Tú no dejaras de ser Jasper, mi mejor amigo aunque tengas más o menos cicatrices además te quiero aunque bebas la sangre de los animales para alimentarte y por eso no pueda tener mascotas en casa. No me importa lo que seas ni como seas yo te quiero y te voy a querer para siempre.

**Quedo raro el capitulo pero quería subir algo hoy xd además de que debería estar estudiando xd. Gracias por leer y perdonen lo mal que quedo el próximo mejorara. No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Reviews n.n ( la contestación será breve xd es que estoy apurada)**

**-solavila72: Hola c: pues sí veremos a Alice con más edad xd pero pasiencia adaddasdasd. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n y trataré de actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada c:**

**-andy: Hola c: yo también creo que Jazz es muy tierno u.u. En el próximo capitulo veremos si Alice se enamoró de alguien o no en Francia nos vemos luego.**

**-rebecca: Mis amigos también están artos de que ame a Jasper y a Alice n.n asdadsdasdas. En el próximo capitulo veremos a Jasper en el cumpleaños de Alice donde a lo mejor hay algún francés algo romántico por ahí n.n asdasdads nos vemos luego xd**

**-cathy2.0 : Alice ya es adolescente pero aun faltan algunas cosillas para que ella y Jasper se enamoren si es que se enamoran xd**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola c: si es tan raro cuando los hombres dicen eso de volverse mujercita y es algo incómodo xd. Jazz tiene mas autocontrol pero todavía le gusta la sangre de Alice xd ay no sé qué decir xd. Trataré de actualizar pronto y espero que estes bien**

**Lamento lo mal que quedo el capitulo pero prometo que el próximo mejorara de verdad.**


	8. cumpleaños parte 1

Alice POV

El día de mi cumpleaños número quince iba a ser grandioso ya que toda mi familia había cooperado para ello. Esme y Rose me habían acompañado a elegir mi vestido y los accesorios mientras los chicos elegían la decoración. Mientras estábamos comprando unos collares muy bonitos divisé a Lorraine, una gran amiga mía del colegio que quería ayudarme con el peinado y el maquillaje.

-¡Alice!-me gritó cuando estaba entrando a la tienda-¿lista para el peinado? Tengo muchas ideas para hacer que te veas bonita como una princesa.

-No me mates-susurré alejándome un poco de Rose y de mamá-, pero estaba pensando en cortarme el cabello. No estoy muy segura de llevar un peinado gigante y una coronita.

Lorraine me fulminó con la mirada y dijo que si bien el cabello corto estaba de moda me lo cortaría ella misma pero después de la fiesta. La verdad era que había llevado el cabello largo por muchos años de mi vida y quería un cambio además de que una amiga que tiene una hermana estilista me dijo que me vería bien con el cabello corto.

Lorraine y yo éramos amigas desde que llegué a Francia, siempre estábamos juntas y era mi gran acompañante aparte de Rosalie para ir al centro comercial y hablar de moda y estilos. Lorraine era la chica perfecta para ser mi amiga pero sentía que éramos demasiado iguales y que en cierto modo terminaríamos en la cárcel si pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntas.

Después de las compras me pasé por un rato a la casa de mi amiga ya que me iba a mostrar el peinado que quería hacerme y los accesorios que íbamos a ocupar. Mientras subíamos a su cuarto pude divisar a Marcel, el hermano mayor de Lorraine. Él era el prototipo de chico perfecto, era alto (aunque cualquiera es más alto que yo), cabello negro, ojos azules y profundos además de que él era simpático y tenía buen sentido del humor. Nos sonreímos mutuamente a modo de saludo ya que desde cierto incidente ocurrido hace casi un año con Emmett no nos hablamos tanto como antes.

-Deja de babear por mi hermano-me acusó Lorraine una vez dentro de su cuarto.

-Yo no babeo por él-la regañé mientras fruncía el ceño-, además tu babeas por Edward, Jasper, Emmett y me atrevería a decir que por mi papá, cada vez que vas a mi casa.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que tengas unos hermanos tan malditamente guapos-Lorraine suspiró tratando de recordar las caras de mis hermanos-Cambiaría con gusto a Marcel por uno de tus hermanos, por cualquiera.

Reí ante su comentario, era obvio que Lorraine encontrara que mis "hermanos" eran guapos, incluso yo misma pensaba eso a veces, pero era obvia para mí la razón, al ser vampiros tenían que ser guapos para atraer a su presa natural, es decir, los humanos. Sin embargo el comentario de Lorraine acerca de su hermano podía tener doble interpretación.

Pasó que hace casi un año Marcel me había acompañado a casa después del colegio ya que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y él estaba pasando por allí con el auto. Lorraine no estaba ya que se había enfermado del estómago y Emmett quien tenía que pasar a buscarme se había olvidado que existía por lo que le agradecí enormemente a Marcel el haberme llevado a casa. Cuando llegamos le ofrecí tomar una bebida o algo así, sin embargo, lo rechazó alegando que tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

Cuando íbamos a despedirnos él iba a darme un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla pero todo quedó en nada ya que Emmett salió prácticamente corriendo para impedir cualquier tipo de contacto.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-gritó mi hermano tomándome en brazos y cargándome como si fuera una niña pequeña-¡ni se te ocurra poner uno de tus sucios dedos sobre ella!

Marcel obviamente intimidado por un tipo que fácilmente tendría la estatura de un oso, corrió a su auto sin siquiera despedirse y Emmett me bajó de su aprensivo abrazo ya que estaba molesta y avergonzada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías?-le pregunté molesta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Se supone que tengo que proteger a mi hermanita de humanos que quieran sobrepasarse con ella-murmuró Emmett orgulloso de su acción-además ese tipo no me agrada ¡e iba a besarte! Tenía que impedirlo.

-Claro-respondí fulminándolo con la mirada-, eso estaría muy bien pero ¿sabes? Deberías intentarlo con chicos a los que les gusten las mujeres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Emmett de la forma más idiota posible.

-¡Que Marcel es gay en potencia!-le grité enojada pero después comencé a reír al ver la cara que había puesto mi hermano. Parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo así.

La verdad es que Emmett se había puesto demasiado sobreprotector con migo, supuestamente era para cuidarme de James, pero yo no entendía que tenían que ver mis amigos con el vampiro que quiere matarme desde que tengo uso de razón. Lo cierto es que desde hace casi un año mi hermano me ha espantado a todos mis amigos con formas cada vez más raras y variadas. Empezaba a sospechar que él lo hacía a propósito solo por fastidiarme.

El día previo a mi cumpleaños toda mi familia se había ido a cazar excepto Rose ya que aunque necesitara la sangre no podían dejarme sola por el miedo de recibir alguna visita indeseada en la noche. Me acosté bastante temprano por lo que aproveche para escuchar un rato un poco de música mientras me quedaba dormida.

Tuve un sueño bastante extraño, en él yo estaba corriendo por un bosque hasta el punto de toparme con dos caminos diferentes. Uno me llevaba a donde estaba Jasper llamándome y el otro me llevaba a donde estaba James rastreando el aroma de mi sangre. Obviamente seguí el camino que me llevaba a mi mejor amigo pero al llegar sus ojos se volvieron negros por la sed y en menos de un segundo se había abalanzado sobre mí para clavar sus filosos colmillos en mi cuello, bebiendo toda mi sangre, llevándose mi vida y matándome lentamente.

Desperté con un grito y respirando entrecortadamente. Tardé varios minutos en darme cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto y que Jasper estaba a los pies de mi cama enviándome olas de tranquilidad y sosiego. Se notaba que estaba preocupado pero no le contaría por qué estaba tan asustada, no quería que se pusiera a la defensiva y se alejara de mí pensando que si estaba cerca me haría daño.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado y analizándome viendo si tenía algún daño físico-¿tuviste alguna visión en tu sueño?

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo un mal sueño-mentí mientras me sentaba en la cama-, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar cazando?

-Sí pero ya he cazado lo suficiente-respondió sonriendo para luego acomodarse a mi lado-además de que Rose también tenía que cazar por lo que cuando apenas terminé me vine a cuidarte.

Me acomodé a su lado para dormir como cuando era pequeña, siempre era Jasper quien se quedaba hasta que estuviera profundamente dormida y tranquila, avían veces en que cuando despertaba aún estaba a mi lado y si no estaba o sentado a los pies de mi cama o en el pequeño sillón que había cerca de la puerta de mi armario. Aunque parezca raro dormir junto a Jasper era como acomodarse junto a una piedra muy dura pero que a su vez era cómoda y perfecta para anidarme en sus olas de paz y cariño.

Cuando me desperté la mañana de mi cumpleaños no solo estaba Jasper a mi lado si no que toda mi familia de vampiros. Emmett y Carlisle tenían cada uno un pastel de chocolate en sus manos, era obvio que aún le costara a Emmett asimilar cuanto comía realmente un humano ya que mi gigante hermano había decorado el pastel con mayonesa y un poco de mostaza. Por supuesto que no iba a comer eso, conociendo a Emmett eso podía estar más que envenenado.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Esme abrazándome y dándome un pequeño paquete-, espero que cumplas muchos más y que disfrutes de tu fiesta a la noche.

-¡Enana!-gritó Emmett abalanzándose encima de mi cama-¡feliz cumpleaños! , come de mi pastel que lo he hecho yo solito sin ayuda de nadie porque ni Jasper ni Rose me quisieron ayudar.

-De seguro está delicioso-respondí dejando en mi velador ese raro invento culinario.

Jasper también se acercó a mí para felicitarme pero lo hiso al final y me regaló un pequeño relicario de oro con forma de corazón y que tenía mi nombre. Pensé que tal vez combinaría con los accesorios de mi peinado y lo dejé cerca de todas las cosas que usaría esa noche.

Después de que hubiera almorzado llegó Lorraine con todas las cosas que necesitaba para hacerme un lindo peinado. Rose y mi amiga estuvieron casi dos horas rizando y separando mi cabello para el famoso peinado. Al final optaron por hacerme una especie de medio moño con la parte rizada de mi cabello dejando una pequeña parte lisa en mi cabeza, y justo detrás de mí oreja pusieron una flor dorada que combinaría con el collar que Jasper me había comprado.

El vestido era el clásico vestido con forma de pastel que usan las princesas, la parte superior del vestido era como un corsé blanco muy ceñido que se abría luego en una falda larga y vaporosa de color morado. El maquillaje y las pulseras serían en combinación con el vestido además de que la decoración, según me había contado Rosalie, sería del mismo color del vestido por lo que prácticamente todo combinaría.

-Te ves preciosa-exclamó Lorraine quien ya estaba peinada y vestida de antes-, pareces la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

-Eso es cierto-exclamó Rose abrazándome con cariño-te ves hermosa.

Les sonreí en respuesta para luego ultimar los últimos detalles para después bajar y disfrutar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del cumpleaños de Alice, la razón por la que lo dividí en dos partes es porque después venía la versión de Jasper. De verdad que quería tener todo en un capitulo pero no alcancé, trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias de verdad por leer c: Si quieren dejar sus reviews pueden hacerlo y perdón si no los contesté todos ayer porque parece que se me quedó uno o dos en el tintero pero es que de verdad estaba apurada.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-andy: si es muy tierna n.n pero paciencia aún nos quedan algunos capítulos para eso**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: e.e gracias de verdad porque te haya gustado el capitulo y por leer. En el próximo capitulo tal vez Jasper se de cuenta de sus sentimientos xd. Tratare de actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.**

**-cathy2.0: puede que sea eso o puede que Alice solo vea a Jasper como un amigo eso aun no lo sabremos xd.**

**-amy-cullen: Gracias por leer y mira que he actualizado bastante pronto xd **


	9. cumpleaños parte 2

Jasper POV

El día del cumpleaños de Alice había llegado y las emociones de todos en la casa eran de una intensa alegría con la ansiedad típica de los cumpleaños. Todos habíamos cooperado con la decoración y los arreglos de la casa para que la fiesta resultara todo un excito.

Me había pasado casi todo el día desde que llegó Lorraine decorando el salón junto a Edward mientras me preparaba mentalmente para la presencia de un gran número de invitados. La verdad es que soportar a las emociones de un montón de adolescentes guiados principalmente por un conjunto de hormonas no era muy fácil, además que la sangre significaba un grado de tensión extra.

Durante toda la tarde no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Emmett, mi cabeza me decía que era más que imposible que me gustara Alice pero ahora que me detenía a analizar la situación, cada vez que la miraba dormir o cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre, sentía un calor especial en el pecho acompañado por una emoción tanto nueva como extraña. No sabía muy bien a que se debía esto pero estaba totalmente seguro y convencido de que no era amor ni ninguna emoción que se le pareciera ¿O sí?

-Deja ya el debate interno-murmuró Edward mientras terminaba de decorar un ventanal-, llevas más de quince minutos con esto y créeme que no me interesa saber si te gusta o no Alice.

-Bueno entonces deja de leerme la mente-refunfuñé mirándolo de reojo- porque sabes bien que necesito aclararme un poco las ideas y con alguien metiéndose en mi cabeza de verdad que es algo difícil.

-Vale, voy a darte un poco de espacio-respondió mi hermano mientras se iba a decorar los arboles con pequeñas luces titilantes.

Me quedé solo, ultimando los detalles en el salón a la vez que escuchaba el gran movimiento que había en el cuarto de Alice, seguramente por los preparativos del vestido y los accesorios. Me senté en uno de los sillones prácticamente de forma mecánica mientras pensaba en mi difícil situación. Me obligué a llegar a la dolorosa conclusión de que estaba confundiendo lo que sentía por Alice por el simple hecho de que ella era mi mejor amiga además de que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar nuestra amistad por una rara confusión mental causada por Emmett.

A eso de las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados de Alice, agradecía mentalmente el haber salido a cazar la noche anterior ya que la cantidad de humanos que se encontraba en el gran salón era realmente increíble. Casi a la media hora bajó Rose acompañada unos pasos más atrás por Lorraine quien saltó casi inmediatamente a saludar a algunos chicos que se encontraban en una de las esquinas.

La fiesta transcurría con bastante normalidad y alegría de parte de todos hasta que Alice apareció en la cima de la escalera, se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco y morado que iba acompañado con el relicario que le había regalado esa mañana. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el momento en que bajaba las escaleras ayudada por Carlisle. Una extraña emoción muy parecida a la que se producía cada vez que la veía pero un poco más intensa se apoderó de mí en ese instante, pero al parecer ese sentimiento nuevo se escapaba a través de mi don y no era muy bueno que digamos ya que Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido y una ola de rabia crecía repentinamente en su interior.

Alice se veía realmente hermosa, era imposible no mirarla y compararla con un ángel o una bella princesa además de que su rostro era tan dulce y tierno que aún se podía ver algo de la niña que desde hace un tiempo había dejado de ser. Podía sentir su alegría y su emoción que eran tan increíbles como el hecho de que aun estuviera con vida viviendo en una casa de vampiros.

Ella bailó primero con Carlisle como dictaba la tradición y luego pasó a ser mi pareja de baile, en el momento en que tomé su cálida mano supe que nada iba a ser como antes y que la seguiría hasta el infierno si fuera necesario. Nuestro baile se desarrolló por un dialogo marcado de miradas y sonrisas que no supe interpretar hasta el momento en que ambos nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. En cuanto vi esos ojos negros y brillantes que me miraban fijamente supe que había nacido para reflejarme en ellos y reconocer el sentimiento profundo del primer amor. Ella a su vez tenía un sentimiento similar al mío e igual de poderoso, comencé a sentirme feliz al saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

-Te ves preciosa-le dije sin interrumpir nuestro contacto visual a la vez que vi como su respiración se aceleraba de a poco, creo que si yo hubiese sido humano estaría muriendo de vergüenza y con un nerviosismo digno de ser recordado.

-Gracias-contestó ella sonriéndome y con algo de rubor en su cara-, tú también te ves muy guapo aunque a decir verdad esa no es ninguna novedad.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, mirándonos a los ojos por casi cinco o diez minutos hasta que la amiga de Alice se acercó a nosotros para captar su atención.

-Alice-exclamó Lorraine tomando la mano de la bella chica que tenía en frente-, tengo que presentarte a un amigo de mi hermano, no sé si sea gay pero está muy bueno.

Alice asintió en respuesta mientras su amiga tomaba su mano y la arrastraba para hablar con un joven alto y de cabello castaño que acompañaba a Marcel, dejándome con una certeza que me alegraba y que a la vez me aterraba de una forma increíble: yo quería a Alice, y no precisamente como se le quiere a una amiga, sabía eso porque había sentido este sentimiento antes pero no en primera persona si no que lo sentí de parte de Emmett hacia Rosalie o era parecido a lo que sentía Carlisle cada vez que miraba a Esme. Sin embargo, me llenaba de miedo y pena saber que una futura relación con Alice no tenía futuro alguno porque era más que obvio que no podría estar cerca de ella sin dañarla, es decir, su sangre siempre estaría ahí para tentarme y recordarme que soy un asesino enamorado de un ángel.

-Tenemos que hablar-murmuró Rosalie acercándose a mí con seriedad-, apenas termine la fiesta y Alice se vaya a dormir nos reuniremos todos en el comedor.

-¿De qué vamos a hablar?-pregunté algo preocupado-¿acaso James anda cerca?

-Eso lo sabrás cuando hablemos-masculló la rubia mirándome con rabia mientras e iba a posicionar junto a Emmett

No le di importancia a mi conversación con Rose ya que me dediqué a observar a Alice con algo de distancia. La veía reír y sacarse fotografías con sus amigas y algunos chicos que acompañaron al hermano de Lorraine a la fiesta. Estaba tan contenta que me dejé empapar por sus emociones que siempre fueron puras y alegres.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad y entusiasmo, llegando a su final a eso de las tres de la mañana cuando el último invitado de Alice se fue. Todos parecíamos algo cansados aunque ese hecho fuera más que imposible.

-Tengo sueño-murmuró Alice entre bostezos-, Rose ¿podrías ayudarme a desmaquillarme?

-Claro cariño-contestó mi rubia hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las dos chicas subieron hacia el cuarto de Alice, y Rose no bajó en casi una hora para decirnos que teníamos que hablar seriamente y que fuéramos al comedor, lugar que ocupábamos únicamente para hablar de cosas importantes. Percibí que Rosalie me miraba y trataba como si fuera un monstruo o tuviera una enfermedad venenosa y altamente contagiosa, me extrañó de sobre manera esta situación pero luego pude entenderlo cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-Esta noche ha pasado algo horrible-comenzó la rubia mirándome con el ceño fruncido-, aunque a decir verdad no sé si comenzó esta noche o hace mucho más tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué cosa Rose?-preguntó Esme muy preocupada por lo que trataba de decirnos Rose.

-Rosalie cree que Jasper está enamorado de Alice-respondió Edward ganándose la mirada preocupada de todos los que estábamos allí. Aunque yo más que preocupado estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado. Pensé que tendría que aprender a controlar mi don porque me estaba jugando muy malas pasadas por esos días-, y al parecer tiene razón.

-Jasper-me llamó Carlisle sin alterar en nada su tono de voz-¿es verdad lo que dice Edward?

No sabía que responder, es decir, era obvio que Edward y Rose tenían razón pero no quería que me juzgaran por algo que yo no pude controlar, estaba más que seguro de que si me dieran a escoger elegiría no enamorarme de Alice y no porque ella no sea maravillosa si no porque esto representa un peligro para ambos además del hecho de que me arriesgaría a perder su amistad tal vez para siempre.

-Sí-susurré bajando la cabeza y mirando fijamente el suelo, como si me hubieran pillado en una travesura y me estuvieran regañando por ello.

-Vale-dijo mi padre adoptivo mientras se paseaba por la habitación con un poco de preocupación-¿y todavía te atrae su sangre?

-Sí-respondí ahora mirándolo a los ojos-, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y sé que es un riesgo para ambos sobre todo para ella porque todos aquí sabemos que mi autocontrol no es el mejor y qué puede llegar el día en que la tentación me supere llegando al extremo de beber su sangre.

-Aparte-me recriminó Rosalie mirándome con rabia-, es asqueroso, es decir, prácticamente la criaste, eres como su padre. No puedes enamorarte de ella, es horrible, es como si Steve la criara y luego la convirtiera para hacerla su compañera ¿es eso lo que quieres, Jasper?

-Desde luego que no-me defendí tratando de justificar lo injustificable-, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. La amo y no puedo devolver el tiempo para no hacer nada de lo que hice para enamorarme de ella, ya es demasiado tarde.

-Yo digo que tienes que alejarte de ella-me gruñó Rose de una forma que aterraría a cualquier humano, era obvia la amenaza de que me atacaría si no le hacía caso-, si no lo haces la comenzaras a matar de a poco como lo está haciendo James y créeme que para tener al enemigo en casa la tentación de destruirte sería mucha.

-Rosalie-le advirtió Carlisle con severidad-, no hay que llegar a los extremos, tal vez…

-No-le interrumpí ya aburrido de esta conversación-, Rosalie tiene razón. Tengo que alejarme de Alice y guardar las distancias para no hacerle daño, eso es la mejor opción que tengo.

Rose me miraba con conformidad, sin embargo, los demás me veían como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de mi existencia. Sabía que esta decisión iba a ser dura y me iba a costar llevarla a cabo, pero lo hacía para proteger a la única persona que he podido querer realmente en toda mi existencia, y por ella sería capaz hasta de dar mi vida a cambio de su felicidad.

**Holaa c: perdonen por el abandono es que el cole me ha liado mucho xd. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sin quieren dejarme un review pueden hacerlo ya que será muy bienvenido xd. Gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto y visiten mi perfil porque allí deje el link de un face que cree para fanfiction por si quieren hablar con migo o no sé xd.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-cathy 2.0: bueno no fue tan divertido pero fue algo romántico y todo xd. Gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigas haciendo c: **

**-alice-cullen: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y como ves Jasper ya se dio cuenta que ama a Alice aunque no recibió mucho apoyo que digamos. Espero actualizar pronto y gracias por leer 3 **

**-andy: bueno no se besaron u.u pero tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano pase pero con esta nueva decisión de Jasper lo veo algo difícil.**

**-Renesmee Black Cullen1096: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, si bien este capitulo no quedó tan bien no quise dar muchos detalles de la fiesta y eso pero espero que te haya gustado. Saludos y nos leemos luego c:, espero que estes bien xd. 3**

**-Flora-ntvg-Cullen: gracias c:, es que quería que la historia fuera tierna y todo. Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto c:**


	10. giro

Alice POV

Las cosas después de mi cumpleaños habían cambiado un poco y me dolía pensar que tal vez yo podría haber hecho algo para que el cambio no fuera tan drástico. Digo esto porque tuve un sueño que me alertaba que las cosas no serían las mismas después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. En él veía que tal vez Jasper y yo nos alejaríamos de una forma increíble. Por supuesto no le hice mucho caso a eso, es decir, mientras bailábamos juntos y nos miramos a los ojos sentí que teníamos una conexión increíble y que no nos separaríamos nunca más ya que la emoción que nos unía era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, me equivoqué ya que al otro día cuando me desperté él no estaba cuidándome como siempre si no que Rose ocupaba su lugar y me sonreía mientras me entregaba la bandeja con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, bonita-me saludó Rosalie con un beso en mi mejilla-¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien, gracias-contesté sonriendo a la vez que le daba un pequeño mordisco a una ¿sabes dónde está Jasper? Es que se me hace extraño no verlo aquí.

-Creo que fue a ver el tema de los papeles falsos que necesitamos para iniciar nuestra vida en Forks-contestó Rose mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. Pasando a otro tema ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a casa de Lorraine-comenté recordando que había prometido cortarme el cabello-pero en la tarde, después de almuerzo no tengo nada que hacer ¿por qué?

-por nada, solo que se me ocurría que podríamos pasar al centro comercial- me ofreció mi rubia hermana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-, hoy hay rebaja en zapatos.

Eso bastó para convencerme de ir con Rose al centro comercial. Aún seguía algo triste porque Jasper hubiera preferido un montón de papeles antes que pasar un poco de su eterno tiempo con migo. Me comencé a preocupar cuando pensé que tal vez Jasper se había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran un poco más intensos que antes y quizás por eso se sintió abrumado al saber que no sentía lo mismo que yo. Decidí que dejaría de pensar esas cosas, ya que eran teorías muy precipitadas, es decir, era estúpido que él me dejara de querer porque yo lo quisiera un poco más que antes.

Terminé de desayunar para luego elegir la ropa con la que saldría esa mañana, opté por un vestido azul que combiné con zapatos del mismo color, un bolso y una chaqueta de mezclilla. No era un look muy elaborado pero eso tenía una muy buena justificación: necesitaba con urgencia renovar mi armario por completo, ¡era un delito! Llevaba dos semanas con las mismas prendas en el armario y ya sentía que estaba pasando todo de moda. Era una crisis que esta misma tarde Rosalie y yo solucionaríamos.

Retrasé lo que más pude mi partida hacia la casa de Lorraine por si podía ver a Jasper antes de irme, quería hablar con él aunque fuera solo un minuto, sin embargo, nunca llegó y sentí como la tristeza crecía en mi alma cada vez que veía el reloj en el salón.

Cuando me aburrí de esperar me retoqué un poco el escaso maquillaje que tenía puesto y partí caminando a la casa de mi amiga. Mientras caminaba pasé por la Torre Eiffel y vi a las parejas de enamorados que bailaban tango a los pies de la gran construcción. Suspiré pensando en que tal vez algún día muy pero muy lejano Jasper y yo podríamos estar así de juntos profesándonos un mutuo sentimiento único y eterno. Un pequeño puchero adornó mi rostro cuando recordé que nosotros no nos queríamos de esa manera, o mejor dicho él no me quería de esa manera, aunque de todas formas me sentía confundida sentimentalmente hablando por todo lo vivido en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Sabía que tenía que tratar de aclararme pero no podía pensar con frialdad en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la casa de Lorraine saludé a sus padres quienes me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y me indicaron que subiera al cuarto de su hija.

-¡Alice!-exclamó la chica algo confundida al verme entrar-¿no deberías estar durmiendo? La fiesta de ayer fue espectacular pero lo que es yo estoy muerta, además no debí haber bebido tanto alcohol ¡mi cabeza me está matando!

-Se nota-respondí sonriendo mientras me acomodaba en una de las sillas de su habitación-, pero no vine para saber de tu jaqueca. Vine porque me debes algo.

-¿No hay forma para hacerte desistir?-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de mi cabello y lo estiraba-, es decir, tienes un pelo hermoso, deberías dejarlo como está.

-No-respondí sonriendo mientras le pasaba las tijeras a Lorraine-, no hay forma para hacerme cambiar de opinión además prometiste que lo harías.

Ella rodó los ojos mientras ponía la radio a un volumen bastante moderado por su dolor de cabeza. Me cepilló el cabello con el cepillo y me jaló un poco más de lo necesario para desenredarlo y luego cortarlo con las tijeras. No era de las que creía que el cabello era un accesorio infalible de la femineidad ni nada de eso, creía que la moda podía adecuarse al cabello corto además de que así me veía más alta y lucía un poco más mi figura. Lorraine me lo dejó corto, rebelde y en puntas tal como lo quería.

-Debo de reconocer que te ves bastante bien –dijo Lorraine analizando un poco mi nuevo corte-pero ni siquiera un look nuevo te cambia la tristeza que traes ¿qué pasó?

-Nada-respondí quitándole importancia al asunto-, es solo que a la hora del desayuno Jasper no estaba y no sé a qué hora salió de la casa.

Me inventé esa pequeña historia del desayuno por la sencilla razón de que ella no sabía el pequeño secreto de mi familia y obviamente nunca lo iba a saber, no es que no le tuviera confianza si no es que sé que ella no podrá mantenerse callada y su preocupación por el hecho de que yo viviera con un grupo de vampiros le haría cometer una locura.

-Vale-respondió mi amiga a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con mucha cautela-, es normal que te preocupe, es decir, después de que ayer prácticamente se comieran con los ojos solo les falta besarse y formalizar.

-¡¿formalizar?!-pregunté abriendo los ojos y mirándola con extrañeza y sorpresa-¿no crees que estás viendo cosas que no son?, es decir, él es prácticamente mi hermano además que no nos queremos de esa manera.

-Yo no veo nada que no es-sentenció ella cruzando los brazos-, que tú no sepas identificar tus propios sentimientos es otra cosa.

Fruncí el ceño y pensé que Lorraine tenía razón, es decir, hace menos de media hora había pensado en que Jasper y yo podríamos estar juntos bailando en la torre Eiffel y no precisamente como amigos. No es que de la noche a la mañana mis sentimientos hubieran cambiado así como así si no que lo que sentía era el resultado de muchos años de amistad y secretos compartidos.

Decidí hablar con Jasper ese mismo día ya que estaba segura de que él sabría todo lo que sentía hasta que mi decisión se vio descartada porque al llegar a casa no había rastro de él y Rose me acompañó al centro comercial

Todos en casa alabaron mi nuevo cambio de look, sin embargo, dentro de mí crecía la sensación de que Jasper se estaba escondiendo de mí y mi teoría se vio confirmada cuando tuve la visión de que él estaba sentado a orillas de un lago que quedaba cerca de mi casa.

-Jasper-susurré mientras me acercaba a él cuando volví del centro comercial-¿qué haces aquí? No te he visto en todo el día y pensé que te había pasado algo.

-No me pasa nada-masculló de forma muy fría y mirándome como si en ese momento me odiara-, simplemente quería estar solo para pensar.

-y ¿en qué? Si es que se puede saber-pregunté con un poco de temor pero que supe cubrir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En que tal vez lo mejor es que ya no seamos amigos-sentí como una parte de mi corazón se quebraba y como las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos cuando vi la decisión en sus dorados éeme que me cuesta tomar esta decisión pero lo hago pensando en tu seguridad y bienestar

-¿bienestar?-pregunté enojada y aguantando el llanto-Tú jamás me harías daño y sé que mi bienestar está a tu lado.

-¡Vamos Alice!-me gritó con furia-, tú sabes perfectamente bien que mi autocontrol no es bueno y cada día que te tengo cerca sé que estoy a un paso de matarte ¿eso es lo que quieres, qué te mate? Bueno si es así entonces pierdes tu tiempo porque yo no quiero ser un monstruo y lo mejor para evitar eso es alejarme de ti.

Jasper me miró por última vez para luego tomar el camino para volver a la casa y dejarme completamente destrozada mientras lloraba amargamente a orillas del lago.

**No quedó también pero perdonen por no haber podido actualizar antes es que no he tenido mucho tiempo u.u Espero que a alguien le haya gustado , gracias por leer y si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo ya que son bienvenidas.**

**Reviews n.n - las contestaciones serán cortas porque tengo que lavarme el cabello :B**

**-solavila72: hola! Gracias por leer. En el próximo capitulo sabremos que es lo que planea Jasper entre otras cosas :BBB espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo *-* espero que estes bien y nos vemos para la próxima ;)**

**-andy: yo también creo que es tierno! Asasdadsdasd pero que pena por lo que está pasando, no se lo merece u.u**

**-Flora-ntvg-Cullen: hola c: pues va a ser un error muy grande y cuyas consecuencias veremos en el próximo capitulo. Se que no quedó tan bien esta actualización pero la próxima mejora y gracias por leer ;)**

**-CATHY: pues para que se arrepienta faltara mucho, perdón por lo corto de mi comentario pero es que estoy apurada u.u, espero que estes bien**

**-amy-cullen:a asdadsadsads ojala que sí *-* y que sean felices para siempre xd como en los cuentos de hadas asdadsdasdas ;)**

**-mary: gracias por leer y me alegro porque te haya gustado e.e**

**-sophy: perdón por no poder actualizar antes pero lamento decirte que parece que Jasper ya comenzó a hacerle caso a Rose y las consecuencias las veremos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer *-***


	11. cambios

Jasper POV

La misma noche que había tomado la decisión de alejarme de Alice ya me estaba arrepintiendo. No podía dejarla por más que lo intentara, de hecho a las 5:30 de la mañana ya estaba en su cuarto, observándola mientras dormía y pronunciaba con cariño mi nombre. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y acaricié su frágil mejilla con la esperanza de que no se despabilara de su profunda paz y armonía.

-¿por qué me es tan difícil separarme de ti?-murmuré en apenas un susurro a la vez que me arrodillaba para quedar a su altura y poder mirarla desde un mejor ángulo-, ¿por qué no puedo vivir sin ti si he vivido solo prácticamente toda mi existencia? No te quiero perder Ali, pero sé que si no te dejo libre y no me alejo de ti terminaré matándote y con eso me mataría a mí mismo también.

La verdad no me importaba vivir o morir, en estos momentos yo daba igual, lo único que importaba era Alice y que ella no muriera por mi maldita culpa. No podía permitir que mi instinto asesino ganara además de que ella se merecía la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, si bien existía James estaba seguro que cuando nos deshiciéramos de él, la chica en consecuencia podría tener una vida normal. También sabía que yo nunca formaría parte de su futuro por la simple y poderosa razón de que cualquier tipo de acercamiento podría ponerla en riesgo y porque no quería convertirla en vampiro, no quería que ella fuera un monstruo como yo, no se merecía vivir una existencia marcada por la sangre y por la constante tentación de querer matar a un ser humano.

No podía dejar de mirarla, si bien los vampiros poseemos una belleza que es abrumadora e increíble para los ojos humanos, para mí Alice era perfecta tal y como era. Su rostro era tierno, de rasgos finos y tenía las facciones de un ángel, ella era mi ángel que me salvó de años de soledad y le dio un motivo a mi existencia. Se veía tan tierna y dulce con su fino rostro poseído por la paz del sueño. Sin lugar a dudas extrañaría estos momentos junto a ella, al igual que los de euforia y alegría que ocupaban un lugar importante en mis días junto a ella. Extrañaría todo de ella: su sonrisa prácticamente perfecta, sus ojos que iluminaban hasta la habitación más oscura, su risa tintineante y musical. Estaba seguro de que me costaría vivir sin su risa y sin su cara siempre sonriente y cariñosa.

-Jasper-sentí la voz de Rosalie a mi espalda y su tono severo se veía delatado por sus emociones marcadas por el enojo-¿qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que te ibas a alejar de ella?

-No puedo Rose-susurré poniéndome de pie mientras sentía como la tristeza crecía en mi interior-, no puedo alejarme de ella, la amo demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ella y no sé qué hacer.

-Escúchame bien-dijo ella mirándome con decisión y determinación a la vez que mis emociones de desolación se expandían por la habitación-, tú sí puedes vivir sin ella, tienes que intentarlo. Si tanto la amas entonces pruébalo porque tienes que saber que si no lo haces la terminaras matando. Ahora vete, no quiero que cuando ella se despierte se haga ilusiones y te vea aquí.

Tomé aire innecesariamente y salí de ese cuarto en la que tantas veces compartí secretos, penas y alegrías con la niña que ahora se encontraba dormida y ajena a las cosas que iban a suceder.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía sentir las miradas y emociones de reprobación de parte del resto de mi familia, aunque no lo dijeran yo sabía que ellos reprobaban mi decisión y la intromisión de Rosalie. No sabía que pensar ni que hacer, por un lado quería volver al cuarto de Alice y quedarme junto a ella hasta verla despertar nuevamente con su luz y alegría por la vida pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto y abandonar un sentimiento que tal vez fuera una simple confusión adolescente de parte de ella. Me dolía dejarla porque tenía la certeza de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo pero era demasiado peligroso estar juntos.

Decidí ir al lago que estaba cerca de la casa para apartarme de las emociones ajenas y de todo lo que me abrumaba y no me permitía pensar bien. Permanecí en el lago varias horas hasta que me vi interrumpido por la presencia de Alice, mi pequeño ángel ya no tenía el cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda si no que se había hecho un nuevo corte rebelde y en puntas. Se veía preciosa pero por supuesto no iba a decirle nada. Hablamos por un rato breve en el que con todo el dolor de mi alma, le dije que ya no quería ser su amigo y tomé el camino de regreso hacia la casa.

Mientras caminaba completamente apenado y arrepentido por lo que había hecho comencé a sentir la inmensa tristeza de Alice como si fuese mía, además del horrible sonido de su llanto y sus sollozos que me hacían sentirme más monstruoso de lo que ya era. Me giré para ver en su dirección y la vi abrazada a sus rodillas llorando con fuerza. Quería ir hacia donde estaba ella, abrazarla a la vez que limpiaba con mis dedos y besaba el rastro frio y doloroso de sus lágrimas. Quería mirarla a sus negros ojos que tanto me gustaban y verme nuevamente reflejado en ellos, quería besar sus labios y que después me sonriera con adoración como siempre lo hacía.

Me acerqué a ella sintiendo sus abrumadoras emociones, traté de enviarle olas de calma pero solo conseguía ponerla un poco más nerviosa que antes por el simple hecho de saber que yo estaba ahí. Me senté para abrazarla con el cuidado de no tentar mi más que mediocre autocontrol y ella comenzó a llorar acurrucada en mi pecho como si estuviera asustada.

-¿Por qué no me quieres?-sollozó mientras lloraba con amargura-, yo pensé que me querías y que sentías lo mismo que yo cuando me miraste a los ojos ayer en mi cumpleaños ¿por qué me haces esto Jasper?, ¿Por qué quieres romper mi corazón y nuestra amistad?

-No es que no te quiera, sabes que te quiero-respondí aguantando mi respiración ya que su aroma me llegaba de lleno y ya me estaba incomodando- Eres la razón de mi existencia y me duele verte llorar Alice.

-Entonces ¿por qué quieres alejarte de mí?-me preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y lágrimas brillantes-¿qué te hice para que todo esto pasara?

-me enamoraste Ali-respondí sin pensar y ganándome una mirada sorprendida y un remanso de felicidad de parte de mi pequeño ángel-, sé que puede sonar raro pero pese a que soy un monstruo y anhelo beber tu sangre te quiero y, ayer por un momento pensé que tú también me querías.

Pude ver como la sangre se acumulaba bajo la tenue capa de piel de sus mejillas, formando un adorable sonrojo que se me antojó de lo más tierno y una quemazón en mi garganta que ardía por el deseo de probar su tan deliciosa sangre. Alice me miraba con sus ojos negros llenos de expectación y una hermosa sonrisa en su pálido rostro pese a que aún habían restos de las lágrimas de hace un momento atrás.

-Yo también te quiero- me susurró ella provocando que una parte de mí se estremeciera por sus palabras y las emociones de amor y cariño que las corroboraban.

No sé porque lo hice pero tal vez me deje llevar por las emociones que ambos sentíamos y, sin mucho pensarlo me acerqué con cuidado a ella y eliminé nuestra distancia a través de un breve y tierno beso. No podría describir muy bien lo que sentí en esos momentos, pero besar sus labios con un suave e inocente roce era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Sin embargo, solo eso bastó para que la sed en mi garganta se intensificara y tuviera que obligarme a separarme de ella para buscar un poco de aire fresco y lograr calmar un poco la sed que amenazaba con terminar con mi autocontrol y la vida de Alice.

-Jasper-me llamó ella visiblemente preocupada-¿estás bien?

-Sí-mentí descaradamente a la vez que aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire-, vete a casa yo te alcanzo en un rato.

Alice me sonrió y luego se fue tan feliz que me parecía increíble, sabía que si Edward leía la mente de ella podría tener problemas con Rosalie, sin embargo, en esos momentos no me importaba lo que mi rubia hermana pensara, es más estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a ella ya cansado de que quisiera dominar mi existencia y mis decisiones supuestamente por el bienestar de Alice.

Partí a cazar algo antes de volver a enfrentarme con la esencia de Alice y luego volví a la casa, apenas entré en ella sentí la ira de Rosalie, el arrepentimiento de Edward, el apoyo de Emmett, la comprensión de Carlisle y el amor incondicional de Esme

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-me gruñó Rose después de pegarme una cachetada y mirarme como si quisiera matarme-¡te dije que te alejaras de ella! Tú mismo dijiste que lo harías y ahora ¿qué? ¡Viene Alice campante pensando en que la besaste! Te arrepentirás de esto Jasper.

-Basta Rose-dije tratando de calmarla sin muchos resultados-yo no me voy a alejar de ella solo porque tú pienses que es lo correcto. Además te recuerdo que la decisión no es tuya, es de Alice y mía, no puedes inmiscuirte en problemas que no te pertenecen.

-La terminaras matando-me gruñó con fuerza-, eres igual o peor que James porque le juras que la quieres y que la amaras para siempre cuando lo único que amas de ella es su sangre. Ni siquiera podrás convertirla porque cuando lo intentes la mataras al instante.

-No quiero convertirla-respondí mirando a la enfurecida rubia a los ojos-, sé que no podría hacerlo nunca así que no te preocupes por eso. Alice seguirá siendo humana tal vez hasta que se muera en muchos años más.

Pude percibir el tic de ira en Rose antes de que se lanzara en mi contra para atacarme de manera fiera y peligrosa. Por supuesto que traté de defender me sin hacerle daño además de que en pocos minutos Edward y Emmett trataban de controlarla un poco.

-¡Ya basta Rosalie!-dijo Carlisle cuando la vio un poco más tranquila-, no querrás despertar a Alice y que te vea atacando a Jasper, además él tiene razón. La decisión no es tuya, solo Alice y Jasper pueden decidir qué pasará de aquí en adelante.

Me sentí un poco más tranquilo al escuchar las palabras de mi padre adoptivo, sabía que Rose no me perdonaría esto en mucho tiempo, tal vez pasarían siglos hasta que ella volviera a tratarme con amabilidad, pero no me importaba. Solo me importaba saber que no volvería a alejarme de Alice, no sería capaz de pensarlo después de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

Subí por las escaleras a un paso lento y calmado para volver al cuarto de Alice y velar sus sueños como todas las noches ya que desde ahora, estaba seguro que no podría separarme nunca de su lado.

**Holaa c: gracias por leer xd. Si quieren dejar un review son mas que bienvenidos *-* y espero que estén bien y poder actualizar pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-mary: hola c: bueno al parecer recapacitó y son algo más que amigos. Gracias por leer y espero que estes bien *-* **

**-cathy: Hola c: al parecer si la quiere pero tiene miedo de lastimarla :3333 *-* Esperemos que ahora que los dos saben lo que sienten puedan estar juntos c:**


	12. ultimo día en Paris

Alice POV

Nuestros últimos días en Francia fueron bastante extenuantes y aburridos ya que casi no veía a Jasper en el transcurso de los días porque se estaba encargando de los documentos falsos que ellos necesitaban para poder viajar. No habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos después de que nos besamos por primera vez, pero en el fondo sabíamos lo que sentía el uno por el otro en tan solo una breve y sencilla mirada.

El último día de clases que viviría en Paris fue de muchas emociones ya que me dolía en cierto modo despedirme de Lorraine tal vez para no vernos nunca más. No podía decirle que iba a volver porque ni siquiera sabía si iba a continuar viva por los siguientes tres meses.

-Prométeme que me escribirás un correo cada vez que puedas-sollozó mi amiga antes de cruzar la puerta de la salida-, y que me llamaras para contarme qué tal va tu vida.

-Claro que sí-conteste abrazándola con fuerza-, te voy a extrañar muchísimo pero no te preocupes porque seguiremos en contacto.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos abrazamos por última vez a modo de despedida. Era triste y raro no poder contarle muchas cosas de mi vida a Lorraine pese a que la conocía hace años, por ejemplo, ella no sabía que Jasper y yo nos habíamos besado porque ya era bastante raro que Rose y Emmett fueran pareja si eran prácticamente hermanos y no quería dejar un mar de rumores a mis espaldas ahora que teníamos que partir.

Cuando crucé la puerta de la salida lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la mirada dorada y tierna de Jasper. Sus ojos me expresaban tantas emociones y sentimientos en un solo segundo que no hacían falta las palabras que confirmaran lo que mi corazón ya sabía. Podría pasarme horas enteras, perdida en sus ojos y hasta sería capaz de reencontrarme pero solamente para perderme de nuevo en ellos. No sabía si lo que sentía por él era amor o no, pero era el sentimiento más maravilloso del que tenía conciencia y estaba segura de que no lo volvería a sentir por nadie.

-¡Jazz!-exclamé llena de alegría antes de lanzarme a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo-¿por qué has venido a buscarme al colegio? Pensé que estarías ocupado con los papeles y esas cosas.

-Ahora tengo que buscarme una excusa para ver a la chica más hermosa del mundo-me sonrió de lado-. Simplemente quería verte y pasar contigo nuestro último día en Paris.

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad. De vez en cuando nos besábamos de forma suave y rápida como lo hicimos en el bosque. Pensaba que si bien Jasper y yo éramos muy diferentes podríamos estar juntos a futuro y superar todas las cosas que nos separaban, empezando por el hecho de que yo era humana y el un vampiro que anhela beber mi sangre. Tenía el pequeño deseo y la certeza de que algún día sería como él y que podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

-Ali-me llamó Jasper sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos-, quiero que cierres tus ojos.

-¿Para qué?-pregunté riendo y mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Es una sorpresa-respondió mientras cubría mis ojos con una de sus frías manos y me animaba a comenzar a caminar en no sé qué dirección-, ni se te ocurra escudriñar en el futuro porque lo arruinarías todo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño a la vez que me dejaba guiar por Jasper a donde quiera que quisiera llevarme. No quería que ninguna visión esporádica me mostrara cual era mi sorpresa, esperaba descubrirlo todo de a poco y no adelantarme a los hechos como casi siempre pasaba por mis sueños del futuro.

-Muy bien-dijo Jasper creo que riendo-, ya hemos llegado.

Despacio quitó su mano para que pudiera recuperar la vista y lo primero que vi fue el Pont de Arts y el hermoso y turístico río Sena. No entendía muy bien que estábamos haciendo aquí hasta que Jasper sacó un pequeño candado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-Dicen que si una pareja pone un candado en las rejas del puente y luego lanza la llave al río su amor durará para siempre-comenzó Jasper moviendo el candado algo nervioso entre sus dedos-. Te traje aquí porque pensé que sería tierno intentarlo y porque me parece que es un bonito gesto.

-¿No te da miedo?-pregunté riendo mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos-, esto dura para siempre y quién sabe si un día te aburres de mí y no puedas alejarte porque estamos algo así como embrujados.

-No me importaría estar embrujado –contestó mirándome a los ojos antes de besar con cuidado en la frente-porque de todas formas no quiero ni voy a alejarme nunca de ti. Te voy a amar hasta que deje de existir.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente a la vez que caminábamos, aun con nuestras manos unidas, a colocar el candado en las rejas del puente. Juntos sujetamos las llaves de nuestro candado y antes de lanzarla al río como dictaba la tradición, Jasper besó el dorso de mi mano y acarició mi mejilla con las yemas de sus fríos dedos provocando que me sonrojara casi al instante.

-Te amo Ali-me susurró mientras yo veía la sinceridad de sus palabras a través de sus ojos-, eres lo más especial y maravilloso que he tenido tanto como en mi vida humana como ahora.

-Yo también te amo-respondí abrazándolo por la cintura y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho a la vez que sus brazos me rodeaban con cariño y mucho cuidado-y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Después de lanzar la pequeña llave al río continuamos abrazados observando las apacibles aguas del Sena hasta que Jasper me apartó con cuidado de su cuerpo alegando que tenía que llevarme a cenar antes de volver a la casa

Mientras cenaba no podía dejar de pensar lo raro e incómodo que era comer frente a los Cullen cuando recién había llegado a su casa, incluso era raro comer frente a Steve ya que es como sentirse acosada o seriamente observada, la verdad era que no sabía cómo explicar lo incomodo que era ser la única que comía frente a seis vampiros.

-Ali te tengo un regalo-dijo mientras me mostraba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. Sonreí casi instantáneamente pero luego me sentí un poquito mal porque yo no le había comprado ningún regalo a Jasper de hecho lo más romántico que tenía era mi cuaderno de biología que en la portada tenía un osito con un corazón-, espero que te guste.

Cuando abrí la cajita vi un pequeño collar con forma de llave, no sabía muy bien que significaba pero me encantó por el simple hecho de que Jasper lo hubiera comprado pensando en mí.

-¿Una llave?-pregunté algo confundida y ladeando un poco la cabeza-¿qué abre?

-Mi corazón o mejor dicho lo que queda de él-respondió a la vez que su don dejaba entrever un poco de nerviosismo y vergüenza-. Es algo simbólico es para decirte que eres la única dueña de mi corazón y que lo serás para siempre.

Le sonreí con cariño para luego colgarme su hermoso regalo en el cuello. Me hubiera encantado poder haberle regalado algo pero no tenía nada de dinero ya que casi todo lo había gastado en mis nuevos y hermosos zapatos Gucci.

Llegamos bastante tarde a casa ya que nos habíamos quedado paseando por las hermosas calles de Paris y no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo. Al cruzar la puerta de la entrada vi que todos nos sonreían excepto Rose, yo sabía que ella no aprobaba que Jasper y yo estuviéramos saliendo porque según ella todo terminaría mal. No sabía qué hacer para que no se preocupara tanto por mí, es decir, yo sabía que todo era peligroso pero estaba más que segura de que Jazz no me haría daño, confiaba en él de forma ciega e incondicional.

-¿Estás son horas de llegar?-preguntó Rosalie fulminando a Jasper con la mirada-, es demasiado tarde. Alice ¿ya has cenado?

-Sí, por eso nos hemos atrasado-respondí con una verdad a medias-además de que le di la lata a Jasper porque quería ir al centro comercial pero como no había nada que me gustara nos pasamos a la plaza.

Rose pareció conforme a la vez que ella y Jazz mantenían un extraño dialogo de miradas de advertencia. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por haber hecho que se enojaran, es decir, ellos antes tenían una relación de hermanos pero ahora casi no se hablaban y cuando lo hacían terminaban discutiendo como por casi dos horas.

Me despedí de mis padres y hermanos para subir a mi cuarto a ponerme el pijama y recostarme sobre mi cama. No tenía sueño porque estaba algo nerviosa por el inminente viaje que realizaríamos dentro de pocas horas. Era obvio que sería raro volver a Estados Unidos cuando apenas lo recordaba pero también sabía que no podíamos permanecer más tiempo aquí porque mi familia llamaría muchísimo la atención al no envejecer nunca.

-Te noto pensativa-murmuró Jasper mientras entraba a mi cuarto y se acomodaba a mi lado-¿qué ocurre?

-Nada-sonreí mientras le abrazaba con cariño-solo que me preguntaba cómo sería Forks.

-Bueno es más pequeño que Paris, mucho más pequeño-respondió mientras me arropaba bien dejándome sentir sus olas de amor por mí-. No hay tantas tiendas de modas como aquí y la gente se conoce desde el nacimiento por lo que llamaremos la atención por un tiempo.

-Ósea que es el típico pueblo aburrido y tranquilo-deduje frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Sí, es algo aburrido-me abrazó un poco más a su lado para luego besarme suavemente en los labios-, pero te prometo que trataré de que todo sea más divertido.

**Perdon ´por la demora y lo cortito del capitulo pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo :/ Gracias por darse el tiempo y leer *-*, espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto. Si quieren dejar un review saben que pueden hacerlo y que serán contestados en el próximo capitulo. Espero que estén bien y ojala leerlos pronto *-***

**Reviews n.n**

**-Flora-ntvg-Cullen: Hola c: gracias por leer y por dejar tu review e.e Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y te puedo decir que Rose estará de metida por un tiempo más xd. Espero que estes bien y ojala leerte pronto saludos, isa*-***

**-sophia: Hola c: siiii! Se besaron e.e asdadsdasdas yo también soy feliz por eso xd. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y ojala leerte pronto.**

**-maria: hola c: asasdasdad que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias por leer mi historia e.e **

**-cathy: no me agradezcas por actualizar pronto porque me encanta hacerlo xd. Yo también creo que Jasper es muy tierno y espero que pueda ser feliz aunque por supuesto el camino será difícil. Espero que estes bien y leerte pronto.**


	13. Forks

Alice POV

Forks era el pueblo más pequeño del que hubiera oído, no tenía un centro comercial, todas las tiendas eran pequeñitas y prácticamente podías conocer a todo el pueblo en un solo día. Los bosques eran extensos y todo hasta incluso el aire estaba cubierto por una especie de manto verdoso.

La casa era como casi todas las que ocupábamos para vivir, grande, espaciosa, luminosa, con varios ventanales y ubicada en medio de un bosque a las afueras del pueblo. Comenzaba a pensar que me gustaría vivir más cerca de la gente, puede que suene egoísta pero ya estaba cansada de tener que vivir apartada del mundo solo porque el miedo a que James viniera a por mí lo controlara todo. Era injusto no poder salir sola ni siquiera a la esquina ya que el constante temor dominara todos tus actos.

Apenas llegamos a la nueva casa, me dejaron escoger a mi primero el cuarto que más me gustara ya que después Emmett, Jasper y Edward compiten por elegir el suyo. Me decidí por el segundo más grande ya que el primero se los dejaría a mis padres. Mi nuevo cuarto era más espacioso que el que tenía en Paris, tenía un gran cuarto de baño, una puerta que conducía a otra habitación un poco más pequeña que usaría como armario independiente y un ventanal con una hermosa vista hacia el bosque.

Mientras desempacaba pude ver que Jasper, Edward y mis padres salían a cazar. Sabía que Rose no había querido salir con ellos porque no quería toparse con Jazz, era increíble que le durase tanto el enojo y que Emmett se había quedado a acompañarla. Pero en fin, me daba un poquito de miedo quedarme sola en la casa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Rose cuando yo estaba terminando de sacar mis cosas de la maleta.

-Claro-contesté sonriéndole e invitándola a entrar.

-Así que estás saliendo con Jasper-comentó del modo más sutil que pudo a la vez que sacaba de mi maleta un vestido con estampados-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sentías lo que sientes por él?

-Es difícil de explicar-respondí sentándome en mi cama-. Nunca supe bien porque sentía una extraña conexión con él, es algo así como inevitable el querer estar a su lado. No sé si es porque estábamos predestinados a estar juntos pero a veces me gusta pensar que es así.

-Es raro que estén juntos-murmuró Rose creo que pensando en voz alta-, aunque a decir verdad desde hace algunos años percibí que se querían mucho pero aun así no deja de preocuparme la situación. Cualquiera en tu situación no haría lo que tú estás haciendo.

-Es que nadie está en mi situación-respondí sonriendo-, además no tienes de que preocuparte sé que Jasper jamás me haría daño, es algo que yo sé porque lo veo todos los días cuando me mira a los ojos y me demuestra su amor tanto por medio de su don como inconscientemente con cada gesto.

-Vale, vale, vale-murmuró la rubia mientras seguía acomodando las cosas en el cuarto-. Me queda claro que se quieren pero no por eso voy a acostumbrarme a la situación y no me voy a preocupar. Tú sabes que te quiero como a la hija que nunca pude ni podré tener y que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerte algo.

Suspiré con algo de resignación antes de abrazar a Rosalie y continuar desempacando mis cosas. Sabía que tenía que comprar algunos objetos de decoración para mi habitación ya que aún lo sentía algo ajeno al mío.

Cuando por fin terminé de desempacar Rose comenzó a prepararme la cena mientras Emmett y yo veíamos televisión en el salón. Era realmente divertido ver una serie con el oso porque de cuando en cuando decía uno que otro comentario divertido acerca del típico chico perfecto de las series adolescentes.

-Esto está muy aburrido-masculló Emmett mientras veíamos el triángulo amoroso de los protagonistas-¿por qué no jugamos con la consola?

-Vale-respondí buscando los juegos-¿qué quieres jugar?

-¡Guitar Hero!-gritó Emmett saltando en el sillón.

Comenzamos a jugar inmediatamente mientras pasaba el tiempo y cada vez se hacía más tarde.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Emmett desviando su vista de la pantalla-me alegra mucho que por fin Jasper y tú se decidieran a estar juntos.

-¿por qué te alegra tanto?-pregunté mirándolo extrañada y frunciendo el ceño. Nadie en la familia había dado su opinión al respecto, excepto Rose que estaba desconforme y Edward que me felicitó, pero eso era todo-, no tiene trascendencia mundial aunque podría traer uno que otro problema a futuro y lo tengo claro.

-No me refería eso-rodó los ojos mientras seguía saltando en el sillón nuevo de Esme-si no a que mucho me ha costado estos últimos años en mantener alejados a todos tus amigos, pretendientes y casi novios. Créeme que se me estaban acabando las ideas y tus amiguitos eran bastante insistentes, pensé que les había quedado claro que nadie se mete con mi hermanita humana desde que eché sal en vez de azúcar en el café además ninguno de ellos me caía bien y por lo menos Jasper es tolerable y como dicen mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer y hablando de eso él me debe un favor porque gracias a mí ahora están juntos

-¡Emmett!-lo regañé con mi voz algo más aguda que lo normal-yo nunca tuve pretendientes todos eran solamente mis amigos. Además si Jasper y yo estamos juntos no es por ti es porque nos queremos.

-Puede ser-reconoció sentándose a mi lado-, pero si uno de esos chicos te hubiera invitado a una cita tu hubieras aceptado y Jasper se hubiera puesto triste y eso no hubiera sido lindo porque después todos estaríamos tristes por su extraño don.

-Vale-respondí dejando el mando del video juego a un lado-, puede que tengas razón pero tampoco mis amigos eran de armar citas además siempre salíamos todos juntos.

Seguimos conversando hasta que terminamos de jugar y Rose me llamó para la cena. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, y todo porque se estaba haciendo tarde y sabía que tendría que irme a dormir pronto y que tal vez no vería a Jasper hasta que amaneciera al día siguiente. Era injusto porque apenas habíamos hablado ese día y si él venía en la noche tal vez ni siquiera lo notaría producto del sueño.

Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de cenar llegaron todos los que se habían ido de caza provocando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Casi instantáneamente salté de mi silla y corrí a abrazar a Jasper, aunque solamente hubieran sido un par de horas separados lo extrañé mucho y me sentía algo mal por no pasar más tiempo con él.

-¡Jazz!-exclamé mientras me acurrucaba en su cuidadoso abrazo-, pensé que no te vería hasta que me despertara para el desayuno. No puedes dejarme tan abandonada y menos al cuidado de Emmett.

-Es que nos retrasamos un poco porque Carlisle tuvo que ir a revalidar el tratado con los quileutes-comentó sin mucho interés para después besarme en la frente-. Es raro pero ellos saben de ti y eso no puede dejar de preocuparme, como ya debes saber los licántropos son algo inestables emocionalmente hablando y no me gustaría que intentaran hacerte algo.

-No me harán nada-respondí sonriéndole e influyéndole confianza- además sabes que no quiero causar problemas y te prometo que trataré de no ir nunca a la reservación si eso te deja más tranquilo.

Sabía desde hace años que en Forks había jóvenes que en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en el pueblo comenzarían a ser licántropos y nos odiarían a muerte. Me sorprendía que supieran ya de mí y que de un modo tan rápido hubieran revalidado el tratado. Sabía que se opondrían a que me convirtieran en vampiro y que se enojarían con mi familia al punto de querer acabar con ellos. Si era así estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad eterna junto a Jasper, prefería una corta y feliz vida junto a él que ha perderlo por ser inmortal.

Sabía que mi vida sería corta y que moriría pronto por el simple hecho de que James aún me seguía, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos y cobraría venganza por tantos años de persecución. No quería pensar en eso, quería aferrarme a la vida a como fuera pero desde que era una niña y vivía con Steve supe que mi existencia iba a ser breve. Por eso trataba de disfrutar la vida a cada segundo y vivirla como si fuera a morir al día siguiente ya que nunca iba a saber cuándo iba a ser mi último día.

Comencé a sentir un poco de sueño además de que era bastante tarde por lo que decidí ir a dormir a mi nuevo cuarto. Mientras intentaba dormirme sentí las oleadas de paz y amor que Jasper me enviaba, a la vez que acariciaba con cariño mi mejilla.

-¿Te he despertado?-preguntó después de que hubiera abierto los ojos-. Lo siento pero es que te vez tan linda y tierna durmiendo que no pude evitar acariciarte una mejilla.

-No importa-respondí sonriendo-, además no me has despertado.

Estiré mis brazos en busca de un abrazo que por supuesto encontré. Me acurruqué a su lado, disfrutando de sus olas de paz y amor que me tranquilizaban como siempre y me dormí mucho antes de desearlo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño algo extraño, en él me encontraba sola en un oscuro bosque mientras caminaba con un extremo cuidado para no caerme y hacerme daño. Cuando llegué a un pequeño claro me encontré con que en una esquina estaba Jasper quien me miraba con amor y cariño. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y recibir su cariño como siempre, sin embargo, al llegar a él vi como la sed se apoderaba de sus facciones. Intente correr para proteger de escuálida forma a mi patética vida pero al hacerlo me topé con el rostro sádico de James y una muerte tan horrible en la que el ser al que amo y mi potencial asesino compartían mi sangre como si fuese un animal al cual cazar.

**Holaaa c: perdón por el retraso y por lo mal que quedó el capitulo pero es que estoy algo enferma y creo que si no actualizo hoy lo dejare pasar y se me olvidara. De verdad que me siento muy mal y pido perdón por no poder responder las reviews esta semana. Si quieren dejar algo pueden hacerlo y trataré de contestar en la próxima actualización, gracias por leer , espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Se despide Isa ;)**


	14. primer día de clases

Alice POV

Traté de evadir las preguntas de Jasper sobre el sueño de la primera noche de mi vida en Forks. No sabía que decirle, es decir, no quería que pensara que le tenía miedo o que algo así pasaría a futuro, sin embargo, sabía que sospechaba algo porque había escuchado cuando le pidió a Edward que escudriñara en mi mente, por supuesto fui más lista y disimulé todo pensando en mi próximo primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto.

Ese día me desperté algo tarde ya que por las olas de paz de Jazz no quería despegarme de mi camita, además la noche anterior me había acostado algo tarde porque me había quedado seleccionando la ropa que usaría este día.

Jasper me había llevado el desayuno a la cama como todos los días y me miraba con un profundo cariño cuando nos sonreíamos de vez en cuando. Mi sueño tenía que ser mentira o algo erróneo, es decir, como Jazz va a querer dañarme si es tan dulce y me quiere de una forma tan intensa que hasta sus propias emociones lo traicionan por su don. Es imposible que ese sueño se haga realidad. Me fui convenciendo lentamente de que estaba más que segura junto a Jasper y el resto de los Cullen, después de todo éramos y seguiríamos siendo una familia.

Durante el desayuno papá me repitió como por octava vez lo que divulgaríamos en el pueblo: Emmett, Edward y yo seriamos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie serían los gemelos Hale, sobrinos de mi madre adoptiva. Casi siempre fingíamos que éramos hermanos o primos aunque yo siempre era hija de Carlisle y Esme, cuando era más pequeña decíamos que era su hija biológica pero ahora ya no podría ser ya que ellos representaban muy poca edad como para tener una hija quinceañera.

Era la primera vez que asistiría al mismo centro educacional que mis hermanos, y eso no dejaba de emocionarme. Estaríamos juntos casi todo el tiempo y eso me brindaba más protección en el caso de que James quisiera aparecer por la zona.

Decidimos ir al instituto en el auto de Edward que era un Volvo plateado, ya que los demás eran demasiado ostentosos. Yo no tenía aun un auto, ni siquiera había hecho el curso para aprender a conducir y la verdad sabía que no me dejarían tener un auto hasta que no terminara el instituto.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-me preguntó Jazz mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el auto.

-Eso lo debes saber tu mejor que yo-dije dedicándole una sonrisa-. No estoy nerviosa pero si estoy feliz porque podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-No lo creas-suspiró Jazz abrazándome con algo de distancia-, ahora que empezara el instituto y tendré que pasar más tiempo contigo y con los otros humanos, voy a tener que cazar un poco más seguido para no perder el control y hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme luego.

-Estoy segura de que no mataras a nadie-le susurré cerca del oído para después darle un pequeño beso en su fría mejilla a la vez que él me sonreía con cariño e inundaba el auto con sus sentimientos de amor verdadero.

Cuando llegamos al instituto de Forks me di cuenta de que era un edificio bastante pequeño y que si no fuera por el cartel que indicaba que ese era un centro de estudios o por el hecho de que mis hermanos habían estado casi cuando recién se inauguró, nos hubiéramos pasado de largo. Sus colores eran casi tan deprimentes como el ambiente frio y extraño, sabía de antemano que me iba a aburrir demasiado en este lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-me preguntó Jasper abrazándome con cuidado por la cintura-. Ni siquiera hemos entrado y ya estás aburrida.

-No lo sé-respondí mirando sus hermosos ojos color caramelo-, pero es que el pueblo es algo pequeño y no se parece en nada a Paris ni a Londres.

-Pero también es divertido-me sonrió con ternura y cariño-, hay bosques y por lo tanto árboles ¿recuerdas cuando tenías diez y te llevé a ver el atardecer a la rama más alta de un árbol?-esperó a que asintiera para continuar:-¿Quieres acompañarme a ver esta tarde el atardecer? Te prometo que será igual de lindo que en Londres y mil veces más especial.

-¿Es una cita?-pregunté mirándolo con diversión en los ojos-, porque si es así creo que será especial y fabulosa, y si es contigo será mil veces mejor.

Estábamos tan inmersos en nuestra burbuja de amor que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nuestros hermanos ya estaban a medio camino de llegar a la oficina de la recepción y de que algunos estudiantes nos observaban con sus rostros extrañados. Nos limitamos a tomarnos de la mano ya que también las emociones de Jasper estaban afectando a algunas personas a nuestro alrededor y lo mejor era tratar de pasar desapercibidos.

Después de recibir nuestros horarios y los mapas del lugar nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones de clase. La verdad es que no me apetecía para nada ir a clase sobre todo por el hecho de que Jasper y yo no compartíamos prácticamente ninguna y porque me aburriría demasiado ya que la primera clase que tenía era química.

Entrar a clases fue algo extraño ya que todos no dejaban de mirarme, me sentía algo más rara de lo que ya era por tener visiones del futuro. Agradecí mentalmente que el profesor no me obligara a presentarme y pasé a sentarme en un puesto en la cuarta o tercera fila.

-Hola-me saludó un chico algo rubio y de ojos azules y que además tenía un peinado al parecer hecho con gel-, tú eres una de las hijas del doctor que se mudó al pueblo ¿verdad?

-Sí-respondí sonriéndole para ser amigable, la verdad no buscaba hacer amigos porque sabía que si llegara a existir la remota posibilidad de que me convirtieran en vampiro la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces y eso podría poner en riesgo a la mayoría de mis amigos humanos-, soy Alice Cullen y nos mudamos el fin de semana, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Oh, lo siento-exclamó el chico sonriéndome y mirándome de un modo algo extraño-, soy Mike Newton y estoy disponible para lo que quieras.

El tono de voz que utilizó para esa última expresión me pareció algo extraño así que me limité a agradecerle y sonreírle en respuesta. Mike se pasó casi la mitad de la clase diciendo que podía llevarme a conocer el instituto o a mi próxima clase o a cualquier lugar que necesitara. Me sentía algo abrumada con todo eso y esperaba con ansias a que sonara el timbre para el recreo.

Cuando sonó el anhelado timbre tomé rápidamente mis cosas para poder lo antes posible de esa sala de clases, apenas crucé la puerta vi que Jasper me estaba esperando mientras aguantaba la respiración y hacia cierto gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Sabía lo difícil que era para él estar en el instituto con toda la sangre y los sentimientos de un grupo de estudiantes pero aun así era admirable que siguiera intentándolo.

Jasper POV

Otro año de instituto, a veces me parecía que era como una especie de círculo vicioso que nunca tendría su fin, la verdad es que me parecía un verdadero infierno tener que lidiar no solo con la tentación de la sangre a cada minuto sino que también con las emociones depresivas y eufóricas típicas de los adolescentes.

Apenas pusimos un pie en ese lugar supe que los rumores que habíamos inventado sobre nosotros ya se habían expandido en un tiempo record, pero como dicen pueblo chico infierno grande por lo que ya me estaba convenciendo de que ese dicho podía ser verdad.

Durante el transcurso de la primera hora de clase tratamos de dejar en claro que no queríamos hacer amigos y que no nos interesaba mucho sociabilizar con los demás estudiantes, eso era lo que hacíamos casi siempre que llegábamos a un nuevo pueblo para evitar tener problemas.

Sabía que Alice tenía química a la primera hora y que estaba a muchas salas de distancia pero aun así pude sentir cierta emoción de alguno de los chicos del instituto hacia ella. No podía creer que mientras yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una clase que había cursado más de diez veces, un adolescente guiado por unas estúpidas hormonas estuviera sintiendo un intenso y estúpido deseo hacia mi Alice. Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que pude contener las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza o matar a ese tipo de forma lenta y dolorosa. No es que fuera un psicópata celoso solamente me asqueaba que él no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera cariño o respeto solo una lujuria casi insaciable que era dominada por las necesidades más bajas.

Agradecí muchísimo que el profesor nos haya dejado salir antes de clases por lo que caminé lo más lentamente posible para relajarme a la sala donde estaba Alice. Con mi privilegiada vista pude ver que aquel insignificante humano no dejaba de molestarla y acosarla de forma significativa.

Sentí una alegría indescriptible cuando Alice por fin salió de clase y tomó mi mano con el cariño y la ternura de siempre. Me sentía demasiado bien a su lado y estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por tenerla por toda su vida con migo. Sabía perfectamente bien que convertirla en vampiro estaba descartado, ella nunca sería como yo ya que ella siempre fue y será un verdadero ángel.

**He vuelto xd. Si pensaban que podrían deshacerse de mi se equivocan asadsadsdas. Quería hacer el capitulo mas largo pero lamentablemente debo dormir u.u , también no podre responder los reviews porque estoy cansada y mi mama quiere que me desconecte u.u. Perdon si quieren hablar conmigo o dejarme su opinión los reviews son mas que bienvenidos y trataré de responderlos con un PM. Y si no alcanzo los contestare por aquí xd. Gracias por leer y lamento el susto por lo del cargador xd, las quiero**


End file.
